


shoot for the moon

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Bookworm Tsukishima, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smitten Akaashi Keiji, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, librarian Akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Akaashi just wanted to get through his second year of philosophy at Tokyo University, the only reason he decided to work part-time at his campus' library was to gain access to it after hours. He didn't bank on Bokuto and Kuroo bothering him when he needed to be reorganizing shelves or Terushima hounding him about his latest crush and he certainly didn't bank onfalling in love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 66
Kudos: 144





	1. so this is love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little idea for a fic that I decided to make a reality, please enjoy ♡:

He was nothing short of beautiful.

 _Breathtaking_ , even.

Stood in the middle of the library row, a pale face framed with short, curly blonde hair, with long eyelashes just as blond and a nose crafted by the hands of God. His gold-rimmed, rectangular glasses sat on his beautiful nose, his lips in a thin line as he read the book in his palm. His eyes ran across the book quickly, a soft brown, the colour of milk chocolate. He was even dressed beautifully, wearing an oversized yellow sweater that exposed a collarbone and beige slacks cuffed at the bottom, on his feet Converses the same colour as his sweater.

Akaashi couldn’t help but stare, stood still at the entrance of the book shelf row, his hands tightening around the handle of the book cart he had just been pushing through the library. 

He couldn’t look away, the stranger startling and capturing his attention, all his senses focused on the tall boy before him.

Akaashi almost flinched when the boy’s eyes met his own, his head didn’t even move, eyes flicking to him in a movement that could only be described as elegant. Akaashi swallowed, his thoughts running erratic as they struggled to tell him what to do.

Externally, Akaashi was the perfect picture of stoicism, his own eyes a step above deadpan and lips in a calm, straight line. Going purely on instinct and muscle memory, Akaashi gave the stranger a quick nod of acknowledgement, nothing too drastic or bold for meeting in a library on a late afternoon where most people are snoozed at tables instead of studying and darkening sunlight filtered in overhead through the tall windows that made up the library.

The stranger’s reaction, a just as calm and calculated nod back, gave Akaashi a rush of heat to his body so strong he could have shivered. 

Almost like the pinprick of an injection, the sudden realisation had hit Akaashi instantly.

On that late afternoon, in early autumn, on a day as unremarkable as any other, he had fallen in love.

* * *

“Hmm.”

It’s a curious noise that Akaashi chooses to ignore as he places returned books back into their correct places. It’s a Saturday morning, a relatively quiet time for the campus university, where only a few people mill about.

“Hmmm.”

Akaashi ignores his too as he pushes his book cart into another row of bookshelves, but the pair follow him as expected.

Unfortunately, they are _persistent._

“Hmmmmmm.”

They make the noise together and with a sigh, Akaashi turns to face his tormentors, his friends and quite unbelievably, his seniors.

“Is there something wrong, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san?”

Upon being finally acknowledged the pair’s smiles spread across their faces, becoming almost predatory.

“It’s nothing.” Kuroo replies with faux nonchalance, as he picks up a book from the cart and flicks through it absentmindedly. “We were just curious is all.”

“Curious as to what, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi says, already knowing he won’t like where this is going. The couple are dear friends of his; friends that he loves very much, but they do have the habit—especially when they’re together—of being quite exasperating.

“Who this mystery guy could be!” Bokuto says a little bit too loudly.

Akaashi bristles for a split second before catching himself, but it’s no use. Kuroo is exceptionally perceptive, irritatingly so. He smiles as Akaashi’s ruffled expression and wraps a hand around the shorter boy.

“Come on, Akaashi! Let your senpais’ teach you a thing or two about love!”

Bokuto nods enthusiastically, as he takes the book cart handles to push them towards the next bookshelf row as Kuroo hurdles Akaashi to follow him.

They end up in the romance section of the library which makes Akaashi this whole thing has been planned meticulously—though they really don’t have the time for such a thing, what with Bokuto being on the volleyball team more days that not and Kuroo being on the just as demanding Chemistry major—to the point that they even know where things are.

“Didn’t someone say that to love, is to live?” Kuroo says dramatic as he spins Akaashi around in a dramatic waltz-like flourish.

“I wouldn’t know, Kuroo-san. I’m a Philosophy major not a Literature one.” Akaashi replies, letting himself be spun around. Kuroo lets him go with another dramatic flourish and he twirls out of the sequence, striking a lazy pose which garners a happily laugh from Bokuto and a little clap. Akaashi smiles slightly at it, as silly as they may be, sometimes—quite often if he’s being honest—their antics put a smile on his face.

“Come on, Akaashi!” Bokuto pipes up, moving to wrap his arms around his boyfriend who welcomes the action, “We just want to help you, like you helped us!”

Akaashi looks at them, two peas in a pod, two troublemakers who fit perfectly like a glove would a hand and thinks back to nights where Bokuto kept him up with his lovesickness over Kuroo, to conversations where Kenma grumpily told him that Kuroo bothered him with the same thing. It took time but with enough encouragement and Akaashi cleverly locking them in a broom cupboard, the two had confessed their mutual feelings and had been a happy couple since. 

He sighs as the two affectionately play with one another, Kuroo playfully flicking Bokuto’s nose, an action that should make him cringe but oddly enough he finds himself calmed by it.

Akaashi reaches for his book cart, finding the books to be returned to the shelves. His fingers graze over a title called _Half a Lifelong Romance_ and for a moment he lets himself drift off into his imagination, the idea of embarking on a grand romantic venture, one that includes a certain blonde beauty.

“I don’t even know if he’s single.” he says quietly, a part of him hoping that the pair don’t hear him over their whispered nothings. But they snap their heads towards him as soon as he opens his mouth and once he’s done they move towards him, ending up on either side of him. They both place a hand on his shoulder, give a squeeze to both sides of his body.

“That’s okay!” Bokuto says jovially, “We can start simple, we gotta get you to talk to him first!”

Kuroo nods in agreement, “You don’t know anything about him but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try to get to know him. We’ll start small.”

Akaashi considers what they’re saying and can’t help but agree.

“What should my first move be?” Akaashi inquires gently, he doesn’t want to seem more ambitious than necessary, after all the beautiful stranger might already be dating someone or might not even have any interest in other men.

“First just try to find out his name.” Kuroo says simply, “Don’t give yourself too much to work with.”

That sounds reasonable, so Akaashi nods as he makes to push the book cart to another row.

“Yeah and maybe try to have some small talk with him! Ask him what his major is!” Bokuto adds as he follows Akaashi with Kuroo in tow, the pair hand in hand. 

“Slow and steady wins the race!” 

Akaashi puts more returned books on shelves as they fall into simple conversation: Bokuto’s upcoming volleyball match, an essay Kuroo has to start doing this coming week, other frivolous things that make Akaashi’s shift go by easily.

By noon, Bokuto and Kuroo make to leave as they plan to get an early lunch.

“Well I didn’t have breakfast so I guess it’s lunch.” Kuroo says as he helps push the book cart back to its original station.

“It’s just past 12pm, so it’s best suited to call it brunch.” Akaashi says in reply as he gets behind the reception of the library, where he assists people borrowing library books or paying late fees. 

“No, no, no! It’s _bruhnch_.” Bokuto pipes up, making Kuroo snort at the dumb joke.

With a wave from Kuroo and a hug from Bokuto, his two seniors exit the library, leaving the space, quieter and a little less vibrant.

Unbeknownst to Akaashi who had turned around to arrange something behind him, as the couple exited the library _someone_ else walked in. That someone made their way to the reception, pausing the music on his phone and taking his white headphones off his ears to hang them around his neck. He waits patiently as Akaashi continues to arrange papers on the noticeboard and post-it notes from his other librarian colleagues, making sure to take a mental note of the fundraiser that they'll be holding in a few weeks. When he turns around, Akaashi comes face to face with the person he saw all those days ago in the non-fiction section of the library. The same blonde hair, beautiful nose and wondrous brown eyes.

_Don't panic, remain completely calm, keep your voice steady and unfazed._

"Can I help you?" Akaashi says simply, proud of how calm his voice comes out. The stranger looks eyes with him and it becomes hard for Akaashi to think.

"I just wanted to renew a loan and pay a fine." The boy's voice is almost monotone, straitlaced and intelligent.

"Of course, can I have your library card?" Akaashi responses just a bit too quickly, he berates himself for his excitement but the boy opposite him doesn't seem to notice. He reaches into his pocket to get his library card and Akaashi takes the opportunity to take in his clothing. He's wearing the same beige slacks but his sweater this time is navy blue, he's also wearing a white shirt underneath, it's collar folded neatly.

The boy hands over his student ID which doubles as a library card for all Tokyo University students and Akaashi takes it swiftly to scan. The boy's name comes up along with the book he has borrowed and the amount of his fine.

_Tsukishima Kei._

It's a name as beautiful as it's owner.

Akaashi renews the archaeology textbook and wipes clean the low fine of ¥200 before handing the ID back to the book.

"It's all sorted for you." 

The blonde boy, Tsukishima, blinks at him, "What about the fine?"

"It's not much, so don't worry about it." Akaashi says in a fashion that he hopes is breezy and casual.

Tsukishima's eyes widen slightly before a small smile etches across his face. "Thank you."

Akaashi fights the urge to blush, though he can only hold it off for so long. He nods at the boy who turns to leave the library, carefully placing his headphones back on, gently mussing what looks to be very soft hair. Akaashi feels the warmth spread to his cheeks as the automatic doors close behind the boy. His heart races in his chest, unlike anything he's felt before as he replays their interaction in his head.

He had _smiled_ at him. It's nothing big but it's _something_. To Akaashi's beating heart at least, it means a great deal.

Although it's against library policy to do so without the person being present, Akaashi pulls up Tsukishima's file again, seeing the simple photograph of the boy's student ID. As he goes over the boy's library loans mostly textbooks and the occasional fictional title, Akaashi pieces together that he's an Paleontology major and also finds out that he's a first year to the university which answers the question as to why Akaashi has never seen him before.

Remembering himself and how inappropriate he's being, Akaashi quickly closes the library account file before he gets caught. He welcomes the interruption of another student needing assistance and continues with his duties as a part-time librarian for his campus' library. 

But not too far in the back of his mind is a blonde boy that he hopes will become a regular part of his days at the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the idea of Akaashi being the picture of calm and stoicism only to be falling apart internally at Tsukishima's beauty. And oh, how much I love writing smitten characters, I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this but it will have at the very least 5 chapters so please let me know what you think with a comment ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡♡


	2. i've got a crush on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't mean to make you guys wait a month but hey I guess that's what I get for biting off more than I can chew¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, anyway here's the next chapter ♡ ♡ ♡:

_Tsukishima Kei_

_A firefly on moon island._

Surely that’s the kind of name poets wax lyrical about, the kind of name that belongs to a true beauty, one that soldiers would go to war for, that knights would risk their lives for.

Perhaps…

Or maybe Akaashi is too smitten to acknowledge how foolish his thoughts are.

It's been a few days since he found out the boy's name, but he hasn't seen him since. Which is fine, he doesn't _need_ to see him and he certainly isn't desperate but he'd be lying if he said a flash of blonde hair from the corner of his eye didn't get his heart racing. As it does right now as Akaashi spots the sandy colour in his peripheral vision. He angles his head towards it slightly, not wanting to be conspicuous but when he spots the person the hair it belongs to it isn't the tall boy that's taken up residence in his head at all. Instead it belongs to the boy who takes up most of the space of his shared dorm.

His roommate, Terushima Yuuji waves erratically as he makes his way over to Akaashi who is putting back returned books to their proper places. As alike his personality, Terushima's clothing is loud and almost out of place for a library: ripped jeans, a leather jacket with a t-shirt underneath with a large demon mask on it which is probably merchandise from the band he always listens to— far too loudly in Akaashi's opinion— and a well-worn pair of red Converses.

"Akaashi, my man! Just the person I was looking for!" The blonde boy says jovially as he leans against Akaashi's book cart.

"Terushima-san, this is a library so please refrain from speaking so loudly." Akaashi says as he places a sci-fi book back with the rest of its series. 

"Ah, sorry!" Terushima says, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "But I need a little help from you, old pal."

Akaashi looks at the boy who looks back at him with his hands clasped together in desperation, his eyes doe-eyed. He sighs as he places another book back onto the shelf, while Terushima can be a handful, he's a fun person to be around. Much like Bokuto, there's never a dull moment when with him.

"How can I help you?"

"What's the best place in this library for a date? Like where has the best lighting and most comfortable seating?"

Akaashi looks at Terushima blankly, honestly he doesn't even know where to begin, he has _so_ many questions.

"Please explain yourself."

"Okay, okay, so there's this hottie right? And I tried to pull the moves on him but it didn't work out so well, so I had to improvise and got him to agree to tutor me here for a bit."

"And you want me to tell you the best place for a romantic pursuit? When this person just thinks that you're having tutoring session?" 

"Come on, man! Don't say it like that! It's nothing creepy I'm just trying to be subtle with my approach, ya know?"

Akaashi pushes his cart to another aisle with Terushima following him with ease. They move to the Horror section and Akaashi begins to to rifle through the books he needs to put away.

"Why did your initial attempt not work?" he asks as he looks between two books to make sure they are in the correct numeric code. 

Terushima bristles, coughing into his fist as he shrugs, "Well, you know. Shit happens and things get misconstrued."

Akaashi looks at his roommate with a small smile on his face. Having known him for almost 2 years now, he knows most of Terushima's tells, he doesn't have nearly as many as Bokuto which makes him a lot easier to read. 

"You got flustered." 

Terushima scrunches a hand in his hair and lets out a disgruntled noise that has a few nearby students looking up in confusion, Akaashi gives them a small apologetic bow as he drags Terushima to the next aisle.

"Okay, fine. I got shaken and fucked up but I'm man enough to admit that! It's just he's different! He's mature and like..serious but also hot as fuck but also really driven and passionate."

"I'm surprised that you are being so honest about this. You must really like him."

"He's something else, man. I'm telling you." Terushima sighs as he absentmindedly strokes a book's spine. Akaashi watches the way his eyes seem to droop as he thinks of his crush and oddly enough Akaashi can relate. He'd never admit it but he's found himself sighing too at random moments: while cooking his dinner, walking through campus even in the shower.

"There are a few tables by the left wing of the library not too far from the emergency exist, they're a little secluded and in the late afternoon sunlight through the overhead windows could be quite atmospheric. I'm not sure if it's the most romantic of places but it's the best I can think of." Akaashi says as he puts away the last book for the section. 

Terushima beams, "Thanks man!! I knew you'd come through for me! Hey, anytime you want help with your mystery beau let me know!" 

Akaashi pinkens ever so slightly, "How do you know about—"

But Terushima is already bounding towards the library exit, an even higher spring in his step as he goes. Akaashi sighs again as he pushes his cart back to it's usual spot. He wanders the library to make sure that everything is in its place and orderly.

Akaashi could never have Terushima's blistering confidence in romantic pursuits, it simply isn't like him to be so bold. Having feelings for someone is one thing but acting on them? A completely different ball game. What would he even say? He doesn't know Tsukishima well, doesn't know any of his likes or dislikes, doesn't know if their personalities would match up well, doesn't even know if he's single. So he keeps Tsukishima in his mind, it's a safe alternative, a way of having him without ever having him. Perhaps that's foolish; presumptuous of him, even. Even with support from Bokuto, Kuroo and now apparently Terushima, Akaashi can't see himself making a move on Tsukishima, how would he even strike up a conversation? Any talking they would do at the library would be relegated to him being a member of staff and nothing more.

It's a saddening thought but a realistic one, his Philosophy lecturer had warned them that second year wasn't a joke, so he doesn't have time for any romantic affairs anyhow.

As he walks through an aisle, Akaashi notices a book obviously not in its correct spot. Reaching up to take it, his hand bumps into someone else's who had had a similar idea. 

He snaps his head to the person and sees the person he's been hoping for all day.

"I apologise," he says as he retracts his hand from the book, ignoring the rush at the thought of their fingers having touched. "Please go ahead."

"You sure? I just decided on it on a whim so if you're really set on it go ahead." Tsukishima replies as he takes the book down from the aisle. Akaashi recognises the book upon seeing it's cover and nods.

"No, that's fine. I was just going to put it in it's correct place, I've read it anyhow."

"Oh, is it any good?" Tsukishima asks as he flicks through the book. Akaashi blinks at this, not expecting a conversation in the slightest. He looks back at the book and runs through the plot in his head as quickly as he can.

"I would say so, though the author's humour can be quite dry at times."

Tsukishima chuckles, it's a most delightful sound.

"I guess that suits me fine, then. Thank you." The boy says as he makes to leave the aisle.

Despite his thoughts mere minutes ago, Akaashi doesn't want to let him go so easily. "W-what's your name?" 

He winces internally at his stutter but he doesn't have time to think on it as Tsukishima's attention is back on him. Having stepped away from him, Akaashi gets to take in his attire: once again beige slacks and yellow Converses but this time with a grey, knit sweater.

"Tsukishima Kei, I'm an Archaeology major, first year." he replies simply, "You?"

"Akaashi Keiji, Philosophy major, second year." Akaashi manages to get out before his nerves get the better of him.

Tsukishima nods at him, his demeanour changing slightly, "Sorry, I didn't think you were a senior." His words have taken on more formality and Akaashi waves it off.

"Don't worry about it."

Tsukishima nods again, "Well, thank you for the recommendation, Akaashi-san." 

With a small bow of his head that Akaashi returns, Tsukishima leaves the aisle, walking towards another wing of the library. Akaashi watches him go as his heart races, it might not be much but he's learnt just a bit more about the boy. Sure, he already knew his name and major but he now knows he enjoys a dry sense of humour and that he's polite and respectful. 

And most important of all, Tsukishima knows that he exists, knows his name, _said_ his name even. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that's barely anything at all but the less rational part of him that he chooses to silence most of the time is exceptionally loud today and it tells him that it's a huge. It tells him that it's a start, that maybe, just maybe, it could lead to something much more.

Faux sniffing makes Akaashi turn his head to the other side of the aisle where he sees Kuroo rubbing imaginary tears from his eyes and Bokuto beaming with pride.

"Our little Keiji has grown up so fast!" Kuroo says with a dramatic lilt to his voice as Bokuto bounds up to Akaashi to give him a hearty smack on the back.

"You did it, Akaashi! That was him right!? He's pretty and he's tall too!" Bokuto says as he gives Akaashi several pats on the back.

"How long have you been there?" Akaashi asks with his cheeks pink. 

"Awhile," Kuroo says with a smirk, "You weren't at the reception so we came to find you. Your shift is finished right?" 

Akaashi looks at his watch and indeed it's 11 minutes past 4. 

"Sooooooo, give us all the details!" Bokuto says as he grabs Akaashi by the arm to start pulling him to the library exit before stopping, hooking his arm with Kuroo's and pulling them all to the exit.

Akaashi lets himself get pulled along by his overzealous senpai, feeling light as the wind rushes past his face, as a warm weight settles in his stomach.

They decide upon a fast food joint not too far from campus, where they have shakes that are thick, sugary and self-indulgent and staff that welcome you like you're old friends. It's a warm space and as Akaashi settles into a booth with his meal and shake, he feels more relaxed than ever.

"So," Kuroo begins as he slides alongside his boyfriend who is happily biting down into his burger, "What's the game plan here, Akaashi-kun?"

Akaashi takes a sip of his shake which is sweet and most definitely going to give him tooth decay if he has more than one a month. 

"Game plan, Kuroo-san?" 

"Yeah! How are you gonna play this, Akaashi! How are you going to woo Tsukishima!" Bokuto says in between bites of his food.

Akaashi takes a small bite of his fries as he shrugs, "I don't know, I don't even know if I should pursue him at all. I mean, I don't know if we have anything in common or if—"

"Akaaashi." Bokuto says and Akaashi looks up to see Bokuto's eyes sharp and serious, which is unlike him. It's undermined by the little bit of sauce on his cheek which Kuroo wipes away but it's still a powerful gaze.

"You like him, right? You don't know him but you want to get to know him, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then that's enough!" Bokuto says with a lofty nod, "You don't have to worry about obstacles that haven't presented themselves yet, you just gotta go with what your heart is saying. When I was hung up on Kuroo, _you_ told me to go for it. You told me to take a chance with my feelings so now you gotta do the same thing!"

Akaashi chuckles at Bokuto's words. It's moments like this when he remembers that under that spiky hair and scattered brain is a man who was his captain in highschool, the ace who lead their team to Nationals. A man with a heart of gold and love for all of the people he interacts with. 

"Well said, babe." Kuroo says as he gives Bokuto a kiss on the cheek that makes him giggle.

"You're right, Bokuto-san." Akaashi says as he takes another sip of his drink, "But I'm not—I've never— How do I even begin to approach him?"

Kuroo smiles, amused by Akaashi's embarrassment, "Well, you have common ground to work on because always see him at the library, right?" 

"I do."

"So, the library is your wooing ground!" Bokuto says happily, "Each time you see him start talking to him about what he's reading!"

"I can do that." Akaashi replies, thinking over his conversation with the boy earlier, "He’s reading a book I recommended."

"Well, there you go! You're already a step ahead of the game." Kuroo says as he eats some of Bokuto's fries. "Next time you see him, ask him how the book is going! And then push that into something else.”

“Push that into something else?” Akaashi questions.

“Yeah, say you’re talking about a chapter that has, I don’t know— penguins it it, start talking about the zoo and ask if he’s ever been.”

“Yeah, yeah then ask him on a date!” Bokuto adds in before sucking at his shake.

“I don’t know about that.” Akaashi already feels like the hypothetical situation is going too fast.

“Maybe not yet, Bo.” Kuroo says with a smile just for him. "But it's a way to gauge his interests and hobbies. Also, you said he’s an paleontology major right? Ask him why he’s into dinosaurs. People love talking about their passions.”

“That seems reasonable.” Akaashi says feel more confident. 

“We’ve got you, Akaashi!” Bokuto says with a toothy grin. “We’re gonna help you win his heart!” 

"Thank you, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san. I..I'm glad to have your help."

Kuroo fake gasps, "Bo! Did you hear that? Akaashi just said that he loves us! Shit, I'm tearing up again." 

Bokuto guffaws as Akaashi grimaces at his boyfriend's foolishness. But Akaashi's grimaces quickly turns to a look of amusement as a hand smacks Kuroo on the back of his head as it walks by him. Sliding into the booth to side beside Akaashi, Kenma takes a long sip of his shake.

"Kenma! Why must you hurt me so?" Kuroo says with more faux dramatics, leaning his head down so that Bokuto can kiss his head.

"Stop bullying Akaashi." Kenma replies before taking another sip of his shake. he gives Akaashi a sideways glance, a small smile on his lips. Kenma's quietness is something Akaashi greatly appreciates, as well as his ability to deal with Kuroo when he gets too troublesome.

"I did no such thing!" Kuroo says as lies against Bokuto in what looks to be a borderline painful position, but from the way Bokuto holds him like he's the most precious thing in the world, it's probably a pretty comfortable one. "We're helping him woo a cutie at the library."

Kenma raises an eyebrow before turning to Akaashi, who schools his features to impassivity, even though he can shake off the embarrassment he feels at more people finding out about affections for the blonde stranger.

"Who is it?" Kenma asks.

"A tall, blonde named Tsukishima." Kuroo says with a smirk as Akaashi shifts a little.

"Tsukishima Kei?" Kenma asks and the rest of the table turn to look at him in surprise.

"You know him?" Akaashi asks, trying to keep excitement out of his voice.

"Yeah, he's a friend of Shouyou's. A little grouchy though."

Kuroo barks out loud, drawing the attention of other patrons, " _You_ can call someone grouchy?" 

It's an outburst that makes Bokuto laugh and even Akaashi smile, especially as Kenma gives Kuroo a look that rivals The Grinch. 

"Shut up, Kuro." 

Kenma turns to Akaashi, "I'm pretty sure he's single. And he really likes dinosaurs for some reason." 

Akaashi locks the information away in the back of his head; in a cabinet marked with 'Tsukishima Kei', in the folder labelled interests and hobbies. It's a start, he's learning more about him, little bits and pieces that make up the enigma that is Tsukishima Kei, a boy who has oh so suddenly brought the most whimsical of feelings into his life.

"Wait," he says remembering a conversation from earlier, "How does Terushima know about it?" 

He casts a suspicious look to the couple opposite him who just grin back at him.

"You told him." Kuroo says with his smirk pulling ever wider across his face. "It's actually really hard to get you to shut up when you're drunk, Akaashi."

Bokuto laughs, nodding vigorously, "It's true Akaashi! That's how you told us too!" 

Kenma chuckles as he sucks up the last bit of his shake while Akaashi grimaces as he remembers agreeing to go drinking with his senpai's but not getting home. It had been a wild night that he still can't believe he agreed to. ' The first drink of the new semester' they had called it.

"I told Terushima of all people? I'm never going drinking with you two again." Akaashi says drily.

Kenma nods in agreement, "You two sober is bad enough." 

"Well, at least we don't act all gropey when drunk like you and Hinata!" Bokuto says, sticking his tongue out.

Kenma goes pink and Kuroo cackles. They fall into a conversation over which couple is the cringiest while Akaashi listens in amusement. But in the back of his mind, despite how pathetic it may be; he too fantasizes of displaying far too much public affection with a certain blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who Terushima's crush is?? Also writing Bokuroo as that pair that can't keep their hands off each other is so much fun, they are grossily affectionate and they own it! Don't worry there will be more Akatsukki action in the next chapter, I just really wanted to get something out and dig into Akaashi's self doubt a little but worry not, this isn't a story of angst but the joy of falling in love! So let me know what you think with a comment and I'll see you in the next chapter ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡♡


	3. i fall in love too easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD!! But yeah this chapter is like 2 months late, what can I say but life is hectic (╥ω╥) Quick note though, I changed Tsukishima's major to Palaeontology, technically I didn't change it I just wrote Archaeology by mistake but it's a minor change that I wanted you to be aware of going into this chapter, anyway without further ado, here it is ♡ ♡ ♡:

Akaashi isn't a sadist by any means.

But he'd be lying if he said he doesn't get just the slightest bit of amusement from seeing his roommate run across their dorm room like a headless chicken. Terushima is dumping almost the entire contents of his wardrobe on his bed, haphazardly searching through each article of clothing to find the perfect outfit. He pulls a few more jackets out of the wardrobe before he collapses on top of the pile on his bed, letting out a muffled but aggravated shout. 

Akaashi simply watches from where he's sat on his own bed, eating cereal.

"Akaashi," comes Terushima's voice as he lifts his head from the pile, "You've gotta help me." 

"If this is how you're acting from just a study session, what are you going to do if he actually agrees to go on a date with you?" Akaashi replies, spooning more frosted flakes into his mouth.

Terushima scrunches his face together in a look of petulance. "That's too far ahead to think about! I need to impress him today first!"

"And how is your clothing going to do that?" 

"Easy!" Terushima says as he scrambles to sit on top of his clothes pile. "If I look and smell sexy, he'll have not choice but to fall for me!"

Akaashi simply stares at Terushima, giving him a look that lets him know that what he just said was stupid. Terushima just sighs as he puts his face in his hands, he mumbles something into them but Akaashi can't make it out. 

"I can't hear you." Akaashi says as he places his empty bowl on his nightstand, "Please speak up."

Terushima lets out another childish wail, "I said I usually look like a loser in front of him! You know that really early class that I have on Tuesdays? The one at 8am?! I don't have the time to style my hair or wear anything amazing so I always look homeless in those classes and just my luck— that's the one class I have with him!" 

Akaashi nods in agreement, Terushima does indeed miss his usual flamboyance on Tuesdays, his wardrobe on those days consisting of mismatched tracksuits and beanies to cover his unattended to hair. Not to mention his dead eyes as he leaves their dorm like a zombie.

"Well, if that's the case then you don't have to try so hard. Wear something simple but effective, something yellow as it suits you the best." 

Terushima sits up like a puppy being called by its master, before scrambling to search through his pile. "Simple but effective. I can do that! Yellow, right?"

Akaashi watches in amusement as Terushima pulls out a yellow Dragon Ball t-shirt and holds it out to Akaashi for approval. When he nods, Terushima whoops heartily before pulling out a pair of ripped jeans to pair with his shirt. He looks to Akaashi again for approval and is gifted with a thumbs up. 

"Okay, this looks good, this looks _really good_!" Terushima says happily as he lays the outfit on the bed, "Akaashi, you're a genius!"

Akaashi smiles as he stands up from his bed, picking up his bowl as he heads for the door. "Just make sure to put all your clothes back properly."

"Pfft, sure thing, mum." Terushima says with a snort.

Akaashi smiles as he exits the room, making his way to their community kitchen to wash his bowl. Terushima's enthusiasm is somewhat contagious, making Akaashi think of his own romantic pursuit. He hasn't seen Tsukishima since the day he recommended him that book, which was a few days ago, but he hasn't had a shift at the library so that's understandable,

 _But still._

Akaashi is uncomfortably aware that he could be doing more to woo Tsukishima; Kenma knows him so he could ask him for more information or better yet he could ask Hinata, who would be more than happy to help him but more than likely to slip up and accidently let Tsukishima know his intentions. He could go to the prehistoric wing of the university and just hope to bump into him, though that would be downright mortifying, not to mention what would he even say? It would be obvious that he'd be there for Tsukishima, which the boy would easily interpret as creepy, 

Akaashi sighs to himself as he rinses the soap off of his bowl and spoon. No, looking for Tsukishima was no good and asking around for information on him was just creepy. He just needs to speak to him normally when he nexts gets the chance, to ask him about the book and maybe invite him for a coffee to discuss it more. Or maybe not, the coffee idea is still a work in progress, as in Akaashi still doesn't know how he'd even bring it up or how to go about it or—

" —ashi!" 

"Yes." Akaashi replies, snapping his head up and out of his thoughts. Terushima is jutting out of their dorm room, holding up his usual leather jacket. "Does this work?"

Akaashi smiles before shaking his head, "No, that's still a bit too much. Wear your denim jacket instead, the one with the knit hood. It's casual but still warm enough for the weather." 

Terushima nods before ducking back into their dorm room while Akaashi dries his hands. He still has some errands to run before his afternoon shift, so he makes a small list of items he needs to buy at the market. Not that much, just some food items and toilet roll. 

After showering and helping Terushima pick out what shoes he should pair with his outfit, Akaashi heads out to the nearest and cheapest supermarket near their dorm. Kuroo had recommended it to him, a place where university students find solace in affordable prices and an easy to navigate store. Walking through the aisles, Akaashi weighs up the pros and cons of buying extra cup ramen even though he has some in his cupboard already. But it’s discounted which makes it a complete steal, it would be foolish not to buy it. So after putting a few into his cart, he pushes his cart to another aisle where he begins to internally debate on what instant coffee he’s in the mood to ration for the next 2 weeks.

“I don’t see why you have to do this anyway, why can’t just do this himself?” comes a gruff voice from behind Akaashi, it’s owner so obviously incensed.

A calm laugh is it’s reply as another voice pipes up, “Don’t make that face, Kageyama! I’m getting some of his groceries because I’m happy to, he’s my best friend.”

“I know that,” comes the still grumpy response from the boy known as Kageyama, “Just don’t know how you put up with that grouch.”

The other boy laughs again, this time it’s sneakier chuckle, “I put up with you, don’t I?”

Kageyama makes a strained noise and the other laughs again before Akaashi hears a small sound come from them, a soft humming sound.

Curiosity taking hold of him, Akaashi stealthy looks over his shoulder to see the couple kissing. One of the boys is slightly taller than the other, his black hair cropped short but with long bangs that cover his forehead. His skin is pale and he’s dressed in sports attire: black running shorts and tights and a dark blue windbreaker jacket. The other boy is just a little shorter with brown hair of a messier style, especially with a little tuft of hair sticking up from the centre of his head, his complexion is warmer too, a soft olive colour with his face pleasantly freckled. He's wearing a brown black sweater and light blue jeans.

Akaashi looks away as they break part from their kiss, opting to move adjacent to them to search the aisle in an attempt to seem less suspicious. 

His voice a touch softer, Kageyama speaks up, “I’m not as bad as Tsukishima. I’m...nice.”

Akaashi’s head snaps up instantly, he can’t even help himself. _Tsukishima?_ His _Tsukishima?_ Well, of course not _his_ in that sense but in the metaphysical sense, could it really be the same Tsukishima who keeps him sighing when he should be going over his lecture notes? He looks to the couple again as the shorter boy laughs some more, his brown eyes are warm and inviting.

“I can’t argue with that,” the brunette says happily as he puts a jar of strawberry jam in his basket before hooking his arm with his boyfriend’s. “Maybe that’s why I like you so much.”

Kageyama grunts but a small smile graces his features, easing the intensity of his dark blue eyes. He seems satisfied with that as the brunette pulls him to another section of the store. 

Once they’ve left, Akaashi weighs up the information he’s just learnt. It could all mean nothing, as it could be a completely different Tsukishima that the couple were talking about. It’s not a very common name, sure, but that doesn’t mean it’s impossible for two completely separate people to share the surname. If his memory serves him right, Akaashi was sure he knew a Tsukishima in junior high school, a relatively popular girl who was always writing stories.

But he shakes his head at himself, whether it’s his Tsukishima or not, (once again, not _his_ in that sense) it’s none of his concern, after all, an eavesdropped conversation is hardly something he should take as solid fact. It’s information he places in the back of his mind, giving it only a simple layer of credence: only one underlining of red on the file before he folds it away into the mental compartment named Tsukishima Kei.

After the little interruption to his schedule, Akaashi finishes his shop, deciding upon the slightly cheaper brand of instant coffee and opting to forgo the honey crisps he’s so fond of, maybe next week.

* * *

Once he’s put away all his groceries, Akaashi fixes himself a sandwich before grabbing his library staff ID and water bottle. Just as he’s about to leave, still chewing on remnants of his sandwich, Terushima calls out to him.

“Give me a second and I’ll come with you!” he shouts before heading back to their room to grab his bag. 

Once he pops back, Akaashi takes a good look at him. His clothing always fits him so well, his sculpted body the result of dedicated time at the gym and an unfair metabolism that lets him indulge in fast food often.

But all in all, Terushima is just attractive. With a friendly albeit overwhelming personality and model looks it was easy to see why he’s such a flirt and as popular with guys and girls as he is. He has a playful air about him that easily changes to seductive when he turns on the charm, even Akaashi had had moments of being flustered by him when they had first started rooming together, before of course, he realised the other boy was just a brilliant idiot with the attention span of a five year old.

Which is why it’s baffling to see him now as they near the library.

Terushima is _panicking_.

He almost looks like he’s about to vomit. His shoulders are stiff and his gait is stunted as a result. His usual confidence is nowhere to be seen as Akaashi watches him pick at his hair in every reflective surface they pass. When he’s not doing that, he’s pulling at the strings of his hoodie, pulling its hood taut before easing it out again.

“Please breathe.” Akaashi says as the library comes into sight, with its western architecture is always a beauty to behold, especially with its large windows as accents, giving it a modern twist.

“I am.” Terushima forces out, his voice anything but calm and collected, “Just a little nerves, nothing big.”

“This is just a study session,” Akaashi says gently, “And if he’s accepted to tutor _you_ I’m sure he has all the patience in the world, so you needn’t worry.”

Terushima scoffs at the small jab but it eases him just a bit, “Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Akaashi stops walking to turn and look at his roommate; his friend.

“Terushima,” he says with his tone as calm as always, “You’re attractive, energetic, smart and despite your somewhat chaotic way of being you are still fun to be around. If this person can’t see that, if they can't appreciate you for how and who you are, then they aren’t worth your time.”

Terushima just blinks back at him, visibly stunned. It’s not often that Akaashi voices his thoughts, let alone compliments him so openly and wholeheartedly. Deadpan praises and quiet cutting remarks sure, but heartfelt encouragement? Only when Terushima isn’t around to hear it.

Akaashi continues walking but is soon rocked by Terushima’s full body weight as the boy flings himself on him, his grip tight and unrelenting.

“Aren’t you just the fucking best, Akaashi!” he cries, drawing the attention of passersby who look on at their interaction with mirth.

The only reason Akaashi doesn’t crumble at Terushima’s attack is because he’s used to it from being around Bokuto for so long.

“You trying to make me cry before my study date, huh?” Terushima continues, still clinging far too tight.

Akaashi pats his arm rapidly in an attempt to release himself from the boy’s impressive grip. Once he’s freed, he takes a deep breath to regain his senses and gives Terushima an exasperated look.

But the blonde boy just beams at him in response. 

With a sigh from Akaashi, they continue walking, reaching the library in under a minute. Once they reach its entrance, Terushima takes a deep breath and slaps his cheeks.

“I can do this.” he says half to himself and half to Akaashi, it almost sounds like a question.

“You can.”

“I look good.”

“You do.”

“I smell good.”

“You do.”

“Okay, okay, okay.” Terushima mutters before running up the steps to reach the automatic door, Akaashi following behind him at a more leisurely pace.

It’s 5pm which means the library is relatively full but not very busy. At times like this, students are more concerned with using the tables and computers to study and get assignments done, not many people are reading for pleasure at this hour which means though he’ll have his hands full put books in their place, Akaashi won’t have many inquiries to answer. 

As he walks towards the reception to greet his coworker, Shirofuku Yukie, Akaashi watches as Terushima scans the library like a child searching for its parent.

“Okay, he’s probably not here yet. He said he'd meet me at the reception so he’s just not here yet.” Terushima says nodding to himself sharply.

The action reminds Akaashi of Bokuto and a small chuckle leaves him. He greets Shirofuku who as usual has a snack in her mouth before clocking in for his shift. 

He’ll start by returning the books in the return cart.

Before he can reach it however, a familiar face enters the library and Akaashi moves to greet him instead.

“Hello, Sawamura-san.” He says as the man approaches him with a smile. Walking to meet him, Akaashi misses the way Terushima stiffens.

“Good to see you, Akaashi.” Sawamura replies with his usual kindness. He's wearing a parka jacket over a casual white tee and blue jeans; his backpack slung over his shoulder. “I hope you don’t have to put up with Bokuto and Kuroo during your shifts here.”

“Once in awhile,” Akaashi replies with a small smile, “But certainly not as much as you do.”

Sawamura sighs, “Isn’t that the truth? Rooming with those two is a decision I regret more and more each day.”

His exasperation makes Akaashi’s smile widen all the more. Having met in their last year of high school, Sawamura has since become the last stooge in Bokuto and Kuroo’s antics, though the only one with sense, able to keep them on a tight leash when they get too out of hand and help mediate fights whenever they have a lover’s tiff. Though his face tells another story, Akaashi is sure Sawamura wouldn’t have it any other way, his senpais’ have a way of growing on people, an infectious way of being that is easy to miss when it isn’t around.

“Hey, have you seen—oh, he’s right there.” Sawamura says as he waves at Terushima who walks towards them so awkwardly it looks like he has a limp.

_Oh._

_Ooh._

" _You're_ Terushima's tutor?" 

Sawamura looks surprised, "Oh, you know him?"

Akaashi nods, "Yes, he's my roommate." 

"Ah, I see." Sawamura replies as Terushima reaches them, he turns his attention to him with a smile. "Are you good to go?" 

"Yeah!" Terushima says too loudly. Akaashi winces at how high his voice is and realising it himself, Terushima's cheeks redden as he coughs to clear his throat.

Sawamura chuckles goodnaturedly as he pats Terushima on the back, "No need to be worried, we'll start off simple! You said that there's a quiet area near the back in the left wing right? Lead the way." 

Terushima opens his mouth but closes it and nods instead. 

"See you later, Akaashi," Sawamura says with a wave as they begin to make their way further into the library. Akaashi returns his wave and gives Terushima a thumbs up when he looks back to him with panic-stricken eyes.

 _You can do this_ is all he manages to mouth before Terushima's head snaps back forward upon Sawamura saying something to him. 

With Terushima's study _date_ underway, Akaashi begins his duties. Pushing the returns cart through the library, he begins to place the books back in their respective places but it's not long before he comes across another familiar face.

Or rather _hairstyle_.

Stopping his cart near the table, Akaashi steps towards the workspace where multiple books are spread across its surface and a laptop is open to a document showing nothing but a solid block of text. Face down on the table is someone who looks to be taking a nap so picking up a relatively light book, Akaashi conks the head of messy black hair swiftly.

Kuroo snaps his head up instantly, his eyes still closed as he fights away sleep. He turns his head to the source of his rude awakening and blinks up at Akaashi before yawning loudly.

"I'm going to report you to your superiors for assault," he says sleepily, "What time is it anyway?" 

"This isn't a place for sleeping, Kuroo-san. And it's past 5." 

Kuroo sits up, stretching out his body and rolling out a crick in his neck, "Then I've been here far too long. Ugh, why did I decide to pick Chemistry?" 

"Is your essay really that bad?"

"It's worse," Kuroo yawns, squinting at his laptop screen,"God, I can't even remember what I was trying to say here."

Kuroo closes his laptop before stretching back against his chair, leaning back he balances on it's back legs. "How goes it, my dear kouhai? Isn't today Terushima's study date thingy?" 

"Please refrain from doing that with your chair, it could damage it. And yes, his tutor is Sawamura-san."

Kuroo snaps his head to attention as his chair touches the floor again, " _Daichi_!? Terushima's crush is on Daichi?" The smile on his face spells trouble and before Akaashi can stop him, he's on his feet and heading back to the library reception. Akaashi follows with a sigh, watching as Kuroo talks to Shirofuku who points in the direction of the left wing as she munches on melon pan.

Akaashi quickens his pace as Kuroo rushes in that direction, partly to stop Kuroo from interfering but also because he too is genuinely curious as to how Terushima is handling the situation.

It doesn't take them long to reach a quieter set of tables near the back of the library, enclosed by bookshelves filled with older, rarer books. Like Akaashi had figured, the sunlight filtering from the overhead windows is incredibly atmospheric, bathing the area in a warm, golden glow. Terushima and Sawamura are sat on the furthest table, books neatly placed upon it as Sawamura points to a page in a textbook spread open on the table. His eyes are on the page as he speaks so he misses the way Terushima is looking at him; the rosiness to his cheeks and the lovestruck twinkle in his eyes.

Kuroo whistles lowly, "Poor Teru, he's screwed. Daichi is _notoriously_ dense. He has more chance of chatting up a brick wall." 

Akaashi watches as Sawamura looks up from the book and says something, most likely asking Terushima a question, only for him to tense up and stutter out something that Akaashi can only imagine is nonsensical. Sawamura blinks before he covers his mouth to laugh, raising a hand in apology. After he calms himself down, he places a hand on Terushima's shoulder and graces him with a kind smile.

"Oof, that smile is a killer and Daichi doesn't even realise it. If Terushima wasn't a goner before he is now." Kuroo says crossing his arms as he continues to peak at them from in spaces between books from the row they are hiding in.

Akaashi nods in agreement, Terushima does indeed look completely smitten. He nods eagerly at something Sawamura says and takes a deep breath before opening his notebook. Pulling on Kuroo's sleeve, Akaashi gives him a look when he looks back to him.

"Surely, that's enough to feed your curiosity. We should leave them in peace." 

"This cat is still curious but don't worry I won't stay for too long." 

Akaashi shakes his head but turns to get back to his duties, "Don't blame me if someone steals your laptop."

"If I never see that hunk of junk again, it will only be too soon." 

Akaashi shakes his head again as he walks away.

* * *

His shift at the library goes by as calmly as it usually does.

Returning library books to their places, making sure tables are neat with chairs tucked in and just making sure that students are behaving appropriately are just a few of the things Akaashi uses to occupy his time. Eventually Kuroo leaves Terushima alone and packs up his things before hanging onto Akaashi as he rearranges the library notice board near the entrance. Luckily before he can irritate Akaashi too much, he's picked up his boyfriend who is only too happy to have Kuroo collapse dramatically in his arms as he complains about Akaashi being mean and his essay. Not that long after, Terushima and Sawamura also take their leave, with Terushima looking a lot better than he did at the start. They leave together which could be a good sign for Terushima who gives Akaashi a thumbs up before he exits, even though he still looks a little nervous.

It's early evening; the sky has darkened considerably and the library's evening lights are turned on. Not many students linger around now and the ones that do are mostly reading for pleasure. As he takes a walk through the library rows, Akaashi makes sure everything is still in place. He passes by a row, lightly glancing at it before he stops himself and retracts his steps till he's out of sight. Sat on the floor of the row, with his back against a shelf is Tsukishima, he's wearing a long-sleeved purple hoodie with a crescent moon on it, blue jeans and his usual yellow Converses. 

Akaashi debates just turning back and avoiding the row, he's reading so it would be rude to disturb him. Though, if Akaashi had business in that row then it wouldn't be that bad if he just said hello in passing. Not that he has business in the row but he can improvise. With a deep breath to calm himself, he turns the corner to re-enter the row. Taking a quick glance at the bookshelves he realises that it's the children stories and fairytales section. Tsukishima is flicking through a green book and as Akaashi approaches, he startles. 

“Oh, good evening, Akaashi-san.” 

“I apologise, I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“No, it’s alright.” Tsukishima says as he looks at the book in his hands, “I just didn’t expect anyone to see me here.”

“In the fairytale and children’s book section?” Akaashi questions.

Tsukishima nods, his eyes scrutinizing the book in his hands. “I didn’t think the library university would even have one.”

Akaashi looks a little closer at the green book in the boy’s hands, “ _Little Dinosaur’s Big Adventure_ sounds like quite the thriller.” 

Tsukishima chuckles at the stupid joke and it bolsters Akaashi’s confidence enough for him to step a little more into the boy’s space.

“It’s—this book is…” Tsukishima trails off before looking back up at Akaashi. “Never mind, you’re probably busy.”

Akaashi shakes his head, a bit too enthusiastically, “No, I.. it’s been a very quiet shift.”

Tsukishima looks back to the book, “It’s..a special book to me.”

Akaashi makes a decision that’s perhaps quite presumptuous of him but he makes it nonetheless. He takes another step closer before sitting down beside Tsukishima, his own back to the bookshelf row and his legs crossed. And despite the logical part of his brain telling him he’s on shift and probably overstepping boundaries, he reaches a hand out.

“May I?” 

Tsukishima looks surprised but he hands the book over without question. Carefully, Akaashi takes it and opens it up. It’s a colourful book, filled with vivid colours and exceptional art for a children’s book. The story itself is simple, a small yellow dinosaur goes on an adventure meeting many friends on his way. As Akaashi flicks through the pages, he feels Tsukishima looking over his shoulder and his chest warms at their proximity. 

“It’s very cute.” Akaashi says looking up to meet Tsukishima’s eyes. “Am I correct in assuming that this book influenced your decision to major in Paleontology?”

Tsukishima’s cheeks pinken ever so slightly and he looks away petulantly. “Something like that.”

Akaashi chuckles, he can’t help himself, learning more about Tsukishima is better than he imagined. “I think that’s very admirable, to have loved something so much that you became passionate enough to study it.”

Tsukishima looks back at him with a look in his eyes, somewhere between embarrassment and gratitude, then he looks forward, his eyes on the other children’s books that line the shelves.

“It was the book my mother used to read to me the most as a child and..I guess I'm feeling..kinda homesick?" Tsukishima says with a shrug.

"That's natural," Akaashi replies as he too looks to the books lining the shelves, "Is home far?"

"Miyagi." Tsukishima says, "I mean it's not like I'm alone here, a lot of my friends are here in Tokyo too but…"

"It's not the same." Akaashi says, nodding sympathetically. "What's the biggest issue for you?"

"Tokyo...is really big." Tsukishima says like he's irked by it. His pretty face is marred by an indignant scowl.

Akaashi can't restrain his mirth, "Well, it _is_ the largest city in Japan." 

"I know, but still." Tsukishima says with a pout, "It's annoying, and there are people everywhere."

"It can definitely be overwhelming but there are spaces where you can escape from it all." Akaashi says with a smile as Tsukishima looks at him. "This library for one."

Tsukishima's pout slips away, a smile creeps across his face and his eyes soften behind his glasses, "Yeah, I like it here."

Up until now Akaashi had been calmly talking to him, but with his gentle smile and the realisation of how close they are and how open Tsukishima is being to him, Akaashi's feelings rush to the surface stronger than ever. He feels the panic between to heat up under his skin as his eyes flash down to Tsukishima's lips. His whole body feels warm as he tries to come up with something further to say.

"I—"

"Tsukki, there you— oh!"

They both look up at the voice and Akaashi sees the brunette he saw at the supermarket earlier, his freckled face tilting in confusion before he smiles.

"Ah, good evening." he greets with a warm smile and Akaashi nods at him, happy that the chance to embarrass himself has been averted.

"Are you—"

"Yamaguchi." Tsukishima says sharply before he stands up quickly, grabbing his bag in one swift motion as he steps towards his friend. But before he gets too far he turns back to Akaashi, with a subdued look on his face. "Thank you, Akaashi-san."

"You're welcome." he replies, relieved that his voice doesn't fail him.

"Well, good evening." Tsukishima says with a small bow of his head, before pushing his friend out of the row.

"Tsukki, is that—"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

They leave with Yamaguchi stifling laughter as Tsukishima continues to force him away. Akaashi takes a breath, not entirely sure what just happened but thankful nonetheless for it. He had a full length conversation with him, sure he didn't use any of the pointers Kuroo had given him but that's okay, the way he went about it felt natural; it felt like he was really making progress, Tsukishima was comfortable enough to tell about him about his homesickness after all. Absentmindedly, he begins to flick through the book still in his hands, a warmth in his chest as he reads about the little dinosaur exploring the big, wide world.

"There you are, Akaashi." 

He looks up to see Shirofuku looking down at him, a packet of crisps in her hands, "I thought you had left."

"Ah, I apologise..I got distracted."

She raises a brow but doesn't question it, "No worries, I just need you to help me search the database for a book a professor is looking for, I can't remember the activation code for the system." 

He nods and as he gets up, he debates putting the green book back in it's respective place but something stops him as he looks over the cover once more. Tucking the book under his arm, he follows Shirofuku back to the reception, his mind still on a certain little dinosaur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a chapter! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Terushima is such a cutie all flustered and shit in front of Daichi, Bokuroo as usual being dumbasses in love and well Akaashi being as smitten but stoic as can be. Tsukishima is opening up to him little by little and hmm, what could Yamaguchi have been saying before he was told to shut up, I wonder ʕ✧ᴥ✧ʔ But thank you to all the love I have received because of this fic and let me know how you felt about this chapter ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> p.s 10 chapters isn't my final decision as I may stretch it to 12 but that would be that absolute max, this isn't going to be a very long fic


	4. that's amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another dose of that sweet stuff, folks! Without further ado, please enjoy ♡ ♡ ♡:

It seems that Akaashi has a new _visitor_ whenever he's on shift.

The freckled boy named Yamaguchi seems to appear whenever he stacks shelves or is helping other visitors pay fines or search the library database.

 _Seems to_ because he actually does a very bad job of trying to hide as he watches Akaashi. 

He ducks behind shelves a second too late, snaps his head down into whatever book he's _reading_ so quickly it looks like it hurts and to top it off, the boy wears a baseball cap and large sunglasses which are anything but inconspicuous. While he should be creeped out by the behaviour, it's difficult when the boy has an oddly endearing aura about him. His actions never feel malicious and on the occasion when Akaashi manages to sneak up on him peaking between shelves trying to spot him, the boy is always flustered at the confrontation, stammering out whichever poor excuse pops into his head as Akaashi waits, cool as a cucumber for him to pick up a random book and say he had been searching for it or laugh and say he was in the wrong section. Really, with the amount of times Akaashi has caught him the boy is either ridiculously persistent or foolish to keep coming back. 

It's a relatively busy morning when Akaashi sees his _admirer_ again, this time flanked by another in just as ridiculous an outfit. But he recognises the dark blue windbreaker and infers that the boy must be the boyfriend he saw Yamaguchi with all those days ago in the supermarket, Kageyama. He's wearing jeans this time and large rectangular sunglasses that are comically out of place for the season where the sun seems like it's purely for decoration and leaves line the streets like onlookers during a procession. They are whispering to each other as Akaashi neatens up one of the many seating areas in the library, cleaning away candy wrappers and pencil shavings. Honestly, it's the most amusing thing that's happened in a while for him, this and Terushima's continued panic at any close contact he gets with Sawamura-san as their study sessions have now become a weekly thing. So Akaashi takes it in stride, picking up the leftover books on tables and reading their labels to see what section they belong to.

That is until he hears a familiar but angry voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Bokuto isn't someone who is quick to anger, quick to childish bursts of displeasure and whining sure, but genuine anger? Almost never, but hearing it plain as day makes Akaashi jump and he whips his head back to see Bokuto glaring at the pair who seem just as disturbed by his sudden appearance. Yamaguchi jumps so violently his sunglasses go askew, exposing his doe-caught-in-headlights brown eyes which seems to almost be popping out of his skull. Kageyama's sunglasses are still sitting perfectly on his nose, his lips drawn into a tight line but the tension in his shoulders speak to his apprehension. Despite his fear, he takes a defence position in front of Yamaguchi, reaching a hand out to safeguard his boyfriend behind him.

Akaashi practically leaps away from the tables to try and de-escalate the situation, his mind already working out that Bokuto must have seen their getups and thought the worst. His former captain's hands are tightened fists, his usual calm, happy-go-lucky expression replaced by one which has his eyebrows furrowing in barely restrained anger, while he isn't a violent person by any means he looks more than ready to take on both of Akaashi's would-be harassers.

"Bokuto-san, wait!" Akaashi surprises himself with his raised voice as he reaches the trio, effectively putting himself between the couple and his protective senpai.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto's expression softens as he looks at him, but then he refocuses his anger on the couple behind him, his anger reigniting, "Do you know these creeps?"

"C-creeps?" Yamaguchi manages to squeak out,"N-no, we're not—"

"Standing around watching someone while dressed in those disguises is like— the definition of creepy!" Bokuto cuts him off, with his chest puffed in anger. "What do you want with Akaashi!?"

"We're not creeps." Kageyama says, his frown deepening.

"Bokuto-san, it's alright. I know them." Akaashi says, giving Bokuto a gentle smile and his arm a soft squeeze before turning to the couple behind him, "Yamaguchi-kun, Kageyama-kun, I appreciate you always coming to _visit_ me on my shifts."

Yamaguchi jumps at being addressed while Kageyama relaxes slightly, tilting his head in confusion at Akaashi's words.

"Is there anything else that I can help you with today?" Akaashi asks as Yamaguchi just looks at him in disbelief. 

"A-ah! No, we—we're just leaving! T-thank you for your hard work, A-Akaashi-s-san!" Yamaguchi stutters as he pulls his boyfriend by the arm, choosing to take the long way around to get out of the area they are all in, his steps janky and uncoordinated as he moves away from the two older boys.

"Akaashi!" Why'd you let them off like that! They were watching you and whispering all suspicious like! They were planning something bad. I just know it!" Bokuto says his voice still raised as Akaashi turns back to him with a calm smile. His brows are furrowed in confusion and petulance, no doubt having wanted to properly interrogate them.

With a small chuckle that he passes off as a cough, Akaashi explains the situation: cluing Bokuto in on Tsukishima's best friend who for some reason has decided to pay him many visits as of recently. However upon finishing his explanation, Bokuto's face falls, his expression having gone from angry to curious to downright mortified.

"Akaashi, why didn't you stop me sooner!" Bokuto wails as he sinks to his knees in a squatting motion, his hands smacking against his skull harshly. "I've ruined everything!!" 

Torn between questioning what he means and shushing him (they are in a library after all) Akaashi just blinks down at the silver-haired young man's defeated form, he looks almost crumpled with the way he's balled himself up.

Slowly, Akaashi lowers himself to his knees, placing a hand on Bokuto's back, "You haven't ruined anything, Bokuto-san."

"Yes, I have," Bokuto says, looking up with an adorable pout on his lips and watery eyes, "He's Tsukishima's best friend right!? So he must have been checking you on like a recon mission! But now I blew it for you and he probably thinks you have a crazy boyfriend or something!"

The idea swirls in Akaashi's mind for a moment. 

He wants to dismiss it as foolish but it makes so much sense. Why else would Yamaguchi watch him so closely? The boy has his eyes on him whether he's stacking shelves or helping library goers, he's Tsukishima's best friend after all so his opinion must matter to him right? He covers his mouth at the realisation, could Yamaguchi and by proxy Kageyama really be watching him and sizing up whether he was suitable for their friend?

Stuck in the revelation, Akaashi remains still as Bokuto blubbers apologies beside him, oblivious to the people who are looking between books and around corners to stare at their bizarre predicament. 

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?"

They both look up to see Kuroo looking down at them with a smirk on his face, but upon seeing Bokuto's distress his face falls as he pulls Bokuto up and into his arms.

"Akaashi!" Kuroo fake gasps in an accusatory tone, "What did you do to my boyfriend?" 

"No, Kuroo! It was all me, I ruined everything for Akaashi and that Tsukishima guy!" Bokuto whines as his head hits Kuroo's shoulder, who wastes no time wrapping an arm around his waist as he rubs his back with his other hand. 

"Tsukishima?" Kuroo questions with a raised eyebrow, he casts a look at Akaashi who sighs before turning to nearby library goers to apologise for the commotion. By the time he's done, Bokuto is calm in Kuroo's arms, still with a pout on his lips as they're sat together at the tables Akaashi had been clearing maybe 10 minutes ago. He sits opposite them on the table, watching as Kuroo whispers something into Bokuto's ear that softens his upset, a smile pulling across his face. 

"Are you alright, Bokuto-san?" 

"I'm good, Akaashi! There's nothing Kuroo can't fix." he giggles as Kuroo kisses his cheek as he finishes his sentence.

Akaashi smiles, their cheesiness is more endearing than he cares to admit. "I'm glad that that's the case."

"I am sorry though. I really messed things up for you." Bokuto says, his eyes downcast.

"You did no such thing." Akaashi says with a shake of his head, "They were wearing suspicious disguises."

"So from what Bo has told me, two of Tsukishima's friends were spying on you? Doing some recon for your would-be beau?" Kuroo question, looking at Akaashi.

"That's not—there's no way to know that that was the purpose of their visit." Akaashi replies, pushing the warmth in his chest at the mention of the phrase 'beau'. "Yamaguchi-kun is Tsukishima's best friend, just because he's been _visiting_ me of late doesn't mean he's doing it for any deeper reason."

"Oh? This _isn't_ the first time he's watched you like this?"

"Well, no—"

"Then how many times? Off the top of your head, how many times do you think you've seen him recently?"

"4 to 5 times?" Akaashi replies as the memories flood his mind, "Possibly more?"

"Oh, Akaaaashi." Kuroo says, dragging out his name like a drawl, "He's definitely checking up on you. Which means Tsukishima is definitely interested in you."

Akaashi's heart lurches in his chest, his cheeks stupidly going pink. "That's— you're overthinking it. No, he simply—"

"Simply what?" Kuroo interrupts, his smirk widening at Akaashi's blushing, "The way I see it, this Yamaguchi kid is checking up on you for one of two reasons: either Tsukishima sent him to or he took it upon himself to do so."

"Why would they? Why would he go through all the trouble?" Akaashi doubles back, still convinced that Kuroo is overthinking the whole ordeal.

"You said he's Tsukishima's best friend right? So either he really cares what his best friend thinks about his crush or Yamaguchi wants to make sure you're good enough for him." 

Akaashi's head spins, the last half hour has been more eventful than he had wanted. 

"Don't make that face!" Kuroo says, as he adjusts his hold on his boyfriend. "This is a good thing."

"How?" Akaashi and Bokuto ask at the same time.

"You're on his radar, which means at the very least Tsukishima is interested in you. I'm pretty confident that he likes you back if his bestie is being sent out for reconnaissance but if you don't want to believe that you at least have to realise he wants to get to know you better." 

"That's only if Tsukishima sent him though, what if Yamaguchi-kun did this of his own accord?" 

"Then he knows his best friend's type and is checking out whether you'd be a good boyfriend for him." Kuroo says without missing a beat.

Akaashi frowns at his resolve, it's preposterous to think that. Sure they've spoken a few times and the last time they did Tsukishima did have a heart to heart with him over his homesickness but that wasn't enough for him to have garnered the boy's affections. Right? It couldn't have, could it? Tsukishima sharing his favourite childhood book and confiding in him could have happened between him and anyone right? 

"I should really get back to work." Akaashi says as he stands from the table, he's left Shirofuku on her own long enough.

"Ah, of course. Duty calls, even though the power of love will eventually conquer all~." Kuroo says with a dramatic flourish of his hand, which causes Bokuto to giggle and Akaashi to roll his eyes.

Kuroo and Bokuto stand too, Bokuto walking round the table to give him junior a final apology in the form of a crushing hug. Kuroo gives Akaashi a firm pat on the shoulder and some final advice.

"The only way to know for sure is to ask Tsukishima," he says before raising a hand to placate Akaashi after he pulls a face, "I know you don't like it but just mention it in passing and see how he reacts. I'm sure that'll open your eyes."

With that, he ruffles Akaashi's hair in the way he knows the boy dislikes and the pair leave hand-in-hand, Bokuto in a much better mood than he was in before.

Sighing to himself, Akaashi returns to the front desk where Shirofuku is reading a magazine and of course eating a snack. She looks up when she sees him, jerking a thumb behind her before going back to the pages of celebrity gossip and fashion columns. 

"There you are, Akaashi. Your phone's been buzzing like crazy for the last 10 minutes." she says before stuffing another chip in her mouth.

Curious Akaashi picks up his phone from where he left it, on the table by the copier. His eyebrows rise at the many messages that are taking up all the space on his phone screen.

 **Terushima** : _AKAASHI_

 **Terushima** : _AKAASHI HE'S HERE!! HE'S AT MY WORK!?_

 **Terushima** : _LIKE IN MY PLACE OF OCCUPATION, HE'S AT THE GARAGE!?_

 **Terushim** a: _Should I like, talk to him? But I'm on my break now so if I walk out now my boss will ask what's up and then it'll be obvious_

 **Terushima** : _Akaashi! I'm freaking out right now, please don't ignore me._

 **Terushima** : _Okay I'm going to just talk to him, I mean we're pretty much friends now right? Maybe not friends but like— we're cool, right?_

 **Terushima** : _I'm gonna go for it._

 **Terushima** : _I lied, I can't. The last time I saw him was our first study date and then we went for coffee and I spilt my drink on him. We've texted a little since then but like I haven't seen him since._

 **Terushima** : _Shit, Akaashi throw me a bone, I don't know what to do!_

 **Terushima** : _Akaaashi, come ooooon, is this because I ate your honey chips? I'll buy you two more bags_

There are more messages but Akaashi has already gotten the gist of it, he looks around the library to see it's less busy than it was earlier, so he moves away to a quieter section of the library, leaving Shirofuku who doesn't look too bothered by him walking away.

Terushima picks up on the first ring.

"Teru—"

"Akaashi, thank God. I thought that you were avoiding me or something."

"I'm at work just as you are." Akaashi replies as he rubs his face, suddenly tired with how his usually simple morning shift has taken such a turn.

"Oh...yeah, that makes sense." Terushima says quietly and it's only then that Akaashi realises he's whispering.

"Why are you whispering, Terushima?" 

"I'm hiding in a toilet stall."

"Why? Just go out and say hi to him. Sawamura-san is the easiest person to talk to."

"Did you not fucking see me when I met up with him last week in the library? And after that we went for a quick coffee and fucking spilt some of mine on him."

"Terushima, what do you want from Sawamura-san?" Akaashi says as he breathes deeply, expelling all the air from his lungs faster than probably healthy.

"I—I want— Fuck, I don't know, Akaashi! I just know that I get giddy when I see him and that h-he's fucking gorgeous— and determined and— shit, I just wanna be around him!"

"Then go out there and talk to him. Go out there and crack one of your stupid jokes that I always try not to laugh at and get to know him better. Sawamura-san isn't some mythical creature, he's a human being, someone who will open up to you if you give him the chance to."

As he hears his words leave his mouth, Akaashi can see himself back in the children's books and fairytale aisle, back beside Tsukishima as they spoke about his worries and anxieties. As they sat so close, talking quietly like they were old friends, sharing a few laughs and minor teasing. 

"It's not impossible," Akaashi says quietly, not sure if he's talking to himself or Terushima, "For you to get closer for him, it's not impossible for...him to actually like you back." 

Terushima doesn't respond for a moment so Akaashi keeps going.

"You just have to go for it, even if you're unsure, even if you're afraid of messing up and seeming stupid in front of him, you still need to just try because otherwise you'll never know."

Akaashi swallows a lump that's formed in his throat. Knowing that he's not really speaking to Terushima anymore is quite embarrassing, he can feel the warmth in his skin. Is this what they call an epiphany? Suddenly realising that it's up to you to go for what you want in life? That maybe it isn't too crazy to think that someone could return your feelings and that you could possibly enter a relationship with them? 

"Excuse me, could you help me?" 

Akaashi turns to see a short blonde girl, most likely a first year shyly reaching out to him. 

"Sorry, Terushima. I've got to go, good luck." 

He drops the phone and turns back to the girl with a smile, "How can I help?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were on the phone!" she bows in apology so quickly, Akaashi worries she's hurt herself in some way. 

"No, no, it's fine. I shouldn't have been on the phone anyway, " Akaashi says with his customer service smile, "What can I do for you?"

The girl relaxes though she's still embarrassed, her cheeks still pink and her eyes wide. But she nods and lets Akaashi know what she needs. Her interruption gets Akaashi back into the swing of his work shift, pushing the events of the morning to the back burner of his mind. Though he does keep slipping back to the words he gave Terushima, which upon reflection almost feel a bit dishonest as he isn't exactly listening to his own advice. To be fair, he did take initiative when he sat beside Tsukishima and spoke to him but there is more he can be doing. If Yamaguchi was indeed sent by Tsukishima then maybe Akaashi should become more proactive as well. 

How though? 

He couldn't exactly ask Bokuto or Kuroo to follow him around, even though part of him knows they'd be happy to do the task. What possible ways could he get closer to him? He mulls over his dilemma as he finishes his morning shift at the library, clocking out before leaving the building to get a snack from the nearby cafe that Kenma's boyfriend supposedly works at, he should probably just go home and eat there, saving himself the money but after the slight hectic morning he's had a treat can't hurt. As he rounds the corner that takes him to the streets where eateries line the streets, autumn's wind runs over his skin, forcing him to pull his coat around him tighter. The cafe is at the end of the street, with potted plants lining the way to it's entrance, a sight that almost seems at odds with the vibrant neon displays of other buildings but somehow the calm aura it gives off makes it work.

He's only been in the cafe a handful of times as he's only really seen Kenma's boyfriend, Hinata a handful of times. But he's a sweet, friendly boy who is easy to talk to and endearing in his bubbly intensity, much like Bokuto which is why Akaashi feels at ease with seeing him despite them not being all that close. 

Akaashi pushes open the cafe door gently, entering the cafe softly, the bell at the top of the door dinging softly as he does so. He's about to make his way to the counter when he notices a group of students sitting around a coffee table in two opposing couches and a few armchairs. Tsukishima sits prettily in an armchair, his elbow on the arm of his seat, his fist mushing into his cheek as he listens with a bored expression on his face as one of his friends loudly regales the rest of them on some sort of accomplishment. He is wearing the same oversized yellow sweater he wore when they first met, his trousers are dark blue jeans with white plimsolls on his feet.

Akaashi freezes, not entirely sure what to do, should he go up and greet him? But surely, that would just be awkward and possibly embarrassing for them both. They've only ever met within the confines of the library after all, so walking up to him like an old friend seems too out of place, especially seeing as he's with actual friends. Tsukishima hasn't seen him yet either, so his best bet is to just grab his snack and leave without being noticed. 

Simple enough.

Akaashi's body breaks from it's frozen state as he lifts his foot to head for the counter but he's stopped once again in his tracks as a voice calls out across the cafe.

"Akaashi?" 

At the call of his name, Akaashi turns his face back towards the grouped chairs just in time to see Tsukishima jolt, sitting up straight as he turns to look in Akaashi's direction, he and every other person from their group. There are several young men sat around the small coffee table covered in plates and coffee mugs: there's another blonde boy sat on the chair opposite Tsukishima's, but his fringe is black and styled in a gravity defying way that can only be achieved with gel, another has black hair in the form of a bowl cut whose eyes are wide and piercing as they reach Akaashi, a boy with bored dark brown eyes looks at him too, his hair parted down the middle as his locks fall down the side of his face. The rest of them are people that he recognises, Yamaguchi who looks just as surprised to see him, Kageyama who looks somewhere between bored and sleepy and then two very familiar faces, one of which is the person who called him.

Kenma raises a hand to wave to him, opening his mouth to say something else before he's cut off by Lev, who uses Kenma's shoulder as a crutch to stand up excitedly.

"Ah, Akaashi-san! How are you doing today!" Lev's loud voice carries through the cafe drawing the attention of other patrons, some of which look irritated by his outburst. Kenma grimaces before chucking Lev's hand off of his shoulder causing him to stumble and desperately grab at the couch's arm rest for support: he misses though and tumbles to the floor, just narrowly missing hitting into the coffee table. 

"Kenma! That was mean!"

"Next time don't lean on me."

Akaashi makes his way over to the group, because surely it would be rude not to? They've all spotted him at this point and a few of them share whispers between them as he approaches, so it's too late to turn back. He keeps his cool though, he has no problem meeting new people especially seeing as luckily he knows the majority of them. 

"I'm fine, thank you Lev. I see Kenma's still giving you a hard time."

"He gives me a hard time." Kenma says with a frown at the tall, irritatingly lanky silver haired boy who is still on the floor sulking. 

But his frown recedes when he looks back at Akaashi, "Did you just finish a shift at the library?"

From the corner of his eye, Akaashi sees Yamaguchi stiffen but chooses to ignore it. "Yes, did you all just finish a lecture?"

He looks at the rest of the group, his question met with silent nods, the boys he doesn't know watching him closely. The blonde one with the dyed fringe is the only one who looks happy to see him, he's got an air of excitement about him that makes it seem like he's about to burst. But then Akaashi locks eyes with Tsukishima without meaning to and it's too late to lock away without making it obvious, so he bites the bullet.

"It's good to see you, Tsukishima-kun." 

"Likewise, Akaashi-san." he replies, a little uncomfortable as he does so. He fidgets a little, a look running across his face as the boy with dark brown hair sits up a little straighter, his bored expression easing slightly as a smile pulls across his face.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, _Tsukishima-kun_?" he says as he picks up a mug from the coffee table. 

Tsukishima, still looking irked, motions to his friends who all perk up as he regards them.

"These are my friends," Tsukishima says through his teeth as he points them out one by one,"Yamaguchi" who gives Akaashi an awkward wave, "Kageyama" who nods at him mutely "Koganegawa," the boy with blonde hair who beams at Akaashi, "Goshiki," the boy with a bowl cut puffs his chest in a way that reminds Akaashi a lot of Bokuto, "and _Kunimi_." the boy with his not so bored anymore expression lifts a hand with a short wave.

"It's nice to meet you all." Akaashi responds with a curt nod of his own, "Officially, at least." His eyes fall to Yamagichi who squirms, curiously Kageyama doesn't look at that bothered by him though.

"Officially?" Tsukishima questions, raising a brow.

"Yamaguchi-kun has been visiting the library a lot as of recent, I see him around quite a bit."

"Oh." Tsukishima says, his tone a little off while Yamaguchi looks like he wants to sink deep into the couch. 

"Ah."

They both look to Kageyama, whose sleepiness seems to have dissipated as recognition flashes through his eyes, "You're —"

Yamaguchi hits his boyfriend suddenly, smacking a cushion pillow to his chest before he stands up quickly, "Could you buy me some water, Kageyama? I'm really thirsty so— l-let's get some!"

He wastes no time in pulling the other boy to his feet and towards the counter as the rest of them watch on.

"But his latte is right there?" Koganegawa says with a tilt of his head.

"Yamaguchi is just an idiot." Tsukishima says darkly, his eyes boring into the freckled boy's back from across the cafe.

"Anyway," Kunimi says, his voice more of a drawl than anything else. "How do you know Tsukki, Akaashi-san?"

Akaashi turns to him, his expression having taken on more interest than when he first approached the table. Before Akaashi can reply however, Kenma stands up from the couch and gestures for him to sit.

"It's fine, I'm gonna go bother Shouyou." he says as he pats Akaashi on the shoulder as he passes him, a knowing smile on his face as his eyes gesture to Tsukishima and he mouths 'good luck'.

As he sits, he looks back to Kunimi who seems to be having a silent battle with Tsukishima. 

"We met at the library, I work there so.."

"Interesting," Kunimi says with a nod, his smile widening. Though his eyes still look bored which makes Akaashi think that's just how his face is and not necessarily an indicator of his mood, in fact he quite looks like he's enjoying himself.

"What's your major?" Koganegawa asks excitedly, "I'm doing Mechanical Engineering and I'm also on the university's volleyball team!" 

His happy and loud demeanour is surprisingly calming for Akaashi, although it's to be expected with all the loudmouths he is close with.

"Philosophy. I take it you must know Bokuto then? He's a close senior of mine from highschool."

"You know Bokuto-senpai!?" Koganegawa's eyes widen like dinner plates as stars begin to twinkle within his brown irises, "Can I have his number!?"

"That's just creepy, Kogane."Goshiki speaks up for the first time, his arms crossed against his chest. "Besides, you've..never asked me for Ushijima-san's number."

"That's cause you don't have it." Lev piques up from where's sat (still on the floor) stuffing his face with cake. Goshiki sputters in protest while Kogane lets out a surprised shout.

"Oi, Lev! Don't eat my food!"

"You've barely touched it!" Lev says as he shovels more of it in his mouth, just as Kogane gets up and grabs him by the collar, shaking him.

Tsukishima sighs as he runs a hand down his face.

Akaashi chuckles at their antics, they remind him of his highschool volleyball team; of all the foolishness Fukurodani would get up to with their foolhardy captain at the forefront of it all.

"I see you all get along well." he says to Tsukishima with a smile that seems to ease his irritation. 

"For the most part," Tsukishima says gesturing towards the two idiots glaring at each other. "It's a miracle we haven't been thrown out yet."

"I hope it stays that way. After all it seems you've found a place that doesn't make Tokyo seem so big." Akaashi replies coolly, catching Tsukishima by surprise at the callback to their time together. 

Tsukishima smiles as he adjusts his glasses, "True..but it's not as good as the library." 

"What's so good about a library?" Goshiki says with huff, still sore about Lev's quip. 

"You wouldn't know seeing as you only study the night before you have exams." Kunimi hits back with an eye roll.

"That's not true!" Goshiki says with his cheeks pink, "I just study differently from other people." 

"Yeah, by not studying at all and cramming it all into one night." Kenma says as he returns to their table, handing Akaashi a plate with a heated sandwich and placing a cup on the table. "You probably haven't eaten yet right?"

"Thank you, Kenma." Akaashi says as the boy sits beside him, taking Lev's space on the couch as he's still sat on the floor. 

Yamaguchi and Kageyama also return to the group, Yamaguchi visibly less shaky than he was before. He places a slice of strawberry cake in front of Tsukishima with a shy smile before sitting on the couch beside him once again. Kageyama follows suit, chewing on a sandwich as Tsukishima picks up the cake while giving his best friend a sidelong glance.

Akaashi takes a bite of his sandwich, delighted by the fact that it's tuna. Despite probably intruding on their time together, no one looks bothered by his presence, instead lightheartedly welcoming him into the conversation as they begin debating whether cramming is actually a proficient way to study before moving onto which cup ramen brand is the best for a late night snack before somehow winding up on an online indie horror game that so far only Kenma's managed to beat (no surprises there). 

"It's scary!" Hinata says as he balances on the arm of the couch beside Kenma, he's long since joined their party despite still being on shift but as customers have declined and there's another barista on shift with him, there's no need for him to stay resigned to behind the counter. "It's gory and the voice acting is super creepy. One of the people stalking you just jumps out like bwah!"

"It wasn't that bad," Kenma says with a smile at his boyfriend's retelling of the game's events, "Though the graphics were really good for an indie game."

"I'm sure I could beat it." Goshiki says haughtily, "I'm not fazed by such things."

"Watch him get 5 minutes into the game and piss himself." Tsukishima says with a snide grin as the rest of them erupt in laughter.

Goshiki glares at his friends before zeroing in on Yamaguchi who is laughing especially hard, "I'd do better than you, Yamaguchi." he says, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Not true! I'd be okay," he leans back against Kageyama with a small smirk on his face, "if Kageyama is with me."

Kageyama smiles as he winds an arm around Yamaguchi's waist. The group erupts into a mixture of _aww's_ and _ugh's_ : Goshiki fake gags in tow with Kenma who also fake wretches, clutching his stomach, Tsukishima rolls his eyes with a look of disgust, while Koganegawa, Lev and Hinata coo at them. 

But curiously, Kunimi doesn't have much of a reaction, his eyes on Akaashi with his small smile on his face. 

"Go be gross somewhere else." Tsukishima says with a look of disdain thrown his best friend's way.

"Jealous, Tsukki?" Kunimi says with a grin.

Hinata laughs as Tsukishima scowls at being called out so blatantly.

"Shut up, Kunimi." 

"Speaking of which," Kunimi continues as he turns his gaze away from his haughty blonde friend, "Akaashi-san, are you single?" 

Akaashi, who had since finished his sandwich and been calmly sipping the coffee Kenma had bought for him while enjoying the back and forth of the group dynamic, startles slightly at the sudden intrusive question. 

He blinks as he feels all their eyes on him suddenly, suddenly quite self conscious. "Yes, I am."

He debates looking to Tsukishima to gauge his reaction but chickens out before the thought finishes formulating in his mind.

"Really? But you're so good looking, senpai!" Lev says with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah!" Koganegawa adds with a fervent nod, "I'm surprised you aren't beating people off with a stick."

"Ah, thank you." Akaashi says with a small smile, doing his best to ignore the look Kenma is giving him.

"If that's the case, why don't you come to the party that's been thrown at our friend's place this weekend? We're all going and I'm sure you'll catch someone's eye there."

"Oh yeah, Hyakuzawa's party!" Koganegawa exclaims like an excited puppy. "You should come, it's going to be great!"

"Even Kenma's coming!" Hinata says just as boisterously, his boyfriend sighing as he nods in confirmation. 

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to, Akaashi-san." Yamaguchi says almost shyly, "But it is going to be a lot of fun. Right, Tsukki?" 

Akaashi locks eyes with Tsukishima who looks like a deer caught in headlights but nods awkwardly as he takes a sip of the water bottle Yamaguchi bought earlier, (much to Kageyama's disdain).

_This is it._

This is _the_ opportunity to really get to know Tsukishima; one that has presented itself like a gift horse. One that he'd be a fool to look in the mouth, despite how his mind is already over-analysing what to wear and how to act before the night has even come. Feeling something akin to electricity warming up his skin, Akaashi nods at the group.

"Sure, but..do you mind if I bring some friends?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Kunimi you little devilΨʕ✧ᴥ✧ʔ↝ what are you up to??? This was such a fun chapter to write, especially Terushima freaking out in a bathroom stall while Daichi is just obliviously waiting for his bike to get fixed. Btw, Terushima works in a garage as a trainee auto mechanic as he's an Engineering major, I hope I made that clear (；￣Д￣) ! I have to say Yamakage is also really growing on me, I mean I liked it before but mhmm, yes ma'am I am digging their dynamic and will possibly be writing more of them in the future. Also the group dynamic between Tsukishima's friend group was such fun to write, I loved all these mad lads together and though it may feel like a random bunch to get together, I felt that their personalities would mesh well . Also, Bokuto really is best boy because he was ready to through hands at the slight chance that Akaashi was being targeted (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡ 
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought about the chapter and how the story is going and I'll see you in the next one ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡♡
> 
> p.s all my chapter titles are love songs that I think you should all listen to ♡!!
> 
> p.p.s I hope you and your loved ones are all staying safe and healthy ~♡


	5. i'm in the mood for love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey..... so, it's been 6 months, huh? WAIT! Before you unsheath your knives and pitchforks. I humbly offer you, not one but two chapters to satisfy your needs! So please, spare my life at least until you've read them ♡ ♡ ♡ ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> outfits!!  
> terushima: [clothes](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/303078249927022872/) [glasses](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/303078249927022882/)  
> tsukishima: [full outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/303078249927022935/)  
> akaashi: [full outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/303078249927022832/)  
> kuroo: [full outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/303078249927877722/)  
> bokuto:[full outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/303078249927877065/)  
> kenma:[full outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/303078249927108110/)  
> hinata:[full outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/303078249927023015/)
> 
> I realised half way through these two chapters that deciding on outfits was a terrible idea as having to check on the different outfits would be a super pain for you guys so I'm never doing it again which is why I haven't described given everyone an outfit, so..uh.. use your imagination?...I'm sorry please spare me (つд⊂) 
> 
> Also, this chapter is Rated T for alcohol usage but it's nothing too drastic for me to change the rating so just wanted to mention here. Finally, without further ado, I sincerely hope you enjoy these chapters ♡ ♡ ♡:

Akaashi doesn't finish getting the words out before Terushima jumps on the very idea of him going to a party.

"You? A party? Going?" Terushima said, his eyebrows practically coming off his face. "Am I dreaming right now? Like, is this real life?"

Akaashi sighs as he lies on his bed, already regretting the little plan that he had written up in his head. "Yes, I was invited by a friend and I—"

"I invite you to parties all the time and you say no without hesitation," Terushima interrupts, as he slides across the room on his desk chair, stopping only once he's in front of Akaashi's bed. 

Akaashi looks up at him with a frown just as Terushima looks down at him with a wide smile. 

"Your crush is going, huh?" 

Akaashi sighs as his cheeks heat up which results in Terushima hooting loudly and slapping the back of his desk chair. 

"I fucking knew it!" Terushima spins around on his chair, "Okay, okay, okay! When's the party? I gotta whip you into a casanova asap."

"Firstly, it's this weekend. Secondly, I have no desire to be a casanova and thirdly, even if I wanted to be, I have since lost faith in your ways seeing as you still haven't much progress with Sawamura-san." Akaashi says as he rolls on his side, closing his eyes at Terushima's embarrassed and indignant squawk.

"That's below the belt, Akaashi." Terushima says grumpily before he shakes his head, "But still! A party is the perfect opportunity for you to make this guy see you in a different light. Good music, alcohol and shenanigans are exactly the right ingredients for getting cuffed!"

Akaashi doesn't disagree, in fact he's been thinking the exact same thing, that the party truly is the opportunity he's been looking for. So swallowing his embarrassment, but still not turning to face his roommate, he opens his mouth.

"While I don't have faith in your wooing skills, I would appreciate any input you could give me regarding...my outfit choice." 

When Terushima doesn't answer immediately, Akaashi ignores his stubbornness and turns over to see Terushima pulling a jacket on. 

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? We're going shopping."

Akaashi sits up startled, "I don't need to buy any new clothes, I have plenty of—"

"Akaashi, my man, my blood brother, I'm just gonna be honest." Terushima interrupts. pressing his palms together like he's praying before pointing them at Akaashi. "You dress like you never let your mother stop shopping for you." 

Akaashi can't reply because _he does let his mother shop for him._ He isn't concerned enough with fashion to care how he looks in what he wears, so long as it fits him and serves its purpose: colours and styles don't matter. But he isn't stupid enough to confirm the accuracy of Terushima's assessment, not when the boy is looking at him with such pity in his eyes. 

"Regardless, I don't have money to waste on new clothes, I can make due with what I have." 

"No can do, man. If you want to woo this guy, you gotta pull out all the stops." Terushima replies as he grabs his wallet and keys, "And don't worry I never said anything about them being _new_." 

* * *

Akaashi stands bewildered at the entrance of a thrift store whose existence he has never known about.

It doesn't even seem real, the store is tucked away in a slightly suspicious Tokyo back alley that looks grey and uniform on the outside. But on the inside? It looks like a fantasy, the most vivid colours are thrown about everywhere, reds and purples, pinks and oranges, but also vany greens and blues. A multicoloured samurai suit stands beside him at the entrance, decked out in stylized smiley faces and flowers, very much like a primary schoolers work assignment but somehow it fits perfectly with the bizarre space Akaashi finds himself in. 

"Geez, we aren't gonna find anything if ya just stand there." Terushima says pushing Akaashi towards a rack of clothes. 

The colours are far too bright and the clothing far too bizarre, shirts with chains and zips in odd places, cropped and off the shoulder, Akaashi is completely out of his element. He looks over to Terushima who is shifting through the clothing racks with more focus than he’s ever seen from him.

“I don't think this place has anything for me. I don't wear anything this...colourful." 

Terushima just shakes his head as he pulls a few shirts off the rack, "Nonsense! You just need to open your eyes a little and let yourself loose. There's gotta be something here that'll catch your eye."

"And more importantly—the eyes of the guy you're trying to woo!" Terushima ducks down and pulls out a pair of green sneakers which Akaashi grimaces at.

"Those are far too green."

Terushima just laughs as he continues trapezing about the store like he owns it. Akaashi follows behind him, waving a cautious hand through the different fabrics and articles of clothing around them. They are far too exuberant for him, he'd look alien trying them on, Tsukishima would probably laugh at him if he showed up wearing half the things on these racks. As Terushima continues to pull different things from racks and chat with the pink haired clerk who leans over the counter lazily, Akaashi continues to wander, casually looking over clothes and accessories. As much as he feels like a fish out of water, he appreciates Terushima's eagerness to help him with his outfit for the party, so with courage that rises from absolutely nowhere, Akaashi begins to shift through the racks in earnest, hoping to find at least one thing that he likes. After several minutes of looking through clothes, he comes across the first simple piece of clothing he's seen so far in the store. It's a long sleeved black t-shirt with a turtleneck and after checking the article of clothing carefully to make sure there's no embarrassing message written on it, Akaashi considers showing it to Terushima for confirmation.

"Oh, a turtleneck, huh? Very sexy! Didn't know you had it in ya, Akaashi!" 

The sudden onslaught of Terushima's voice so close to him makes Akaashi jump. He snaps his head towards his friend with a frown but is met with a wide smile. Strangely enough however, Terushima's hands are now empty.

"Come add it to the pile and let's get started!" 

"Started?"

"Yeah, I mean you gotta try all this out, right?" Terushima doesn't wait for an answer before he's pulling Akaashi, with the black turtleneck still in hand, towards a changing room stall where a small rack is waiting for him.

Terushima presents the rack with flair of his arms and looks to Akaashi for his reaction, "Well, whaddya think? These are the clothes you're gonna try and we're gonna find the perfect outfit from them!"

Surprisingly, despite all the excessive colour on display all around the shop, Terushima has chosen clothes that are muted, cool colours that suit Akaashi well. He looks through the rack with a raised brow, carefully looking across each article of clothing. It's astounding, but there really is a whole load of stuff he likes here.

"Where do I begin?"

"With whatever you want, man!" Terushima says as he unfolds a metal chair and sits on it backwards. "What speaks to you the most?" 

"I like this." Akaashi pulls at a navy blue sweater and then a pair of beige slacks, "I'll try these first." 

"Go for it!" 

What transpires is almost a full hour of trying on different clothes with Terushima giving his expert opinion after everyone and taking pictures from angles that look ridiculous. He kneels on the floor, stands on his chair and even lies flat on the floor to snap pictures of Akaashi in between outfits, much to the boy's embarrassment. He tries on outfit after outfit, some which he really likes, others which he feels look strange on him. He's only got a few things left to try on when he remembers the black turtleneck that he had liked. Picking it up, he pairs it with a pair of light blue jeans and goes to pull it on. Once he comes out, he's met with a wolf whistle that washes him with embarrassment. The turtleneck is completely unlike his usual style, with it being skin tight and all. hugging his form and bringing attention to his physique.

"Ohohoho! I think we've got a winner!" Terushima says jumping up from his seat to begin circling Akaashi like a vulture. "Form fitting and sexy! Akaashi, you sex machine! I didn't know you had it in you!" 

"Perhaps, it's too much," Akaashi says as he looks at himself in the mirror, scrunching the _very_ long sleeves of his turtleneck at the wrists. Seeing himself so dressed up makes him feel incredibly self-conscious, to the point where he wants to cover up a bit.

"Akaashi, you look sexy! If your mystery beau isn't all over you when he sees you in this, he's crazy!" Terushima says as he wolf whistles again, nodding his head appreciatively.

Akaashi appreciates his words but still feels a little embarrassed so he goes to the rack to grab one of the shirts he had liked earlier, it's a cotton one, oversized so it makes him feel a little better. Terushima narrows his eyes before rolling it's long sleeves up and folding them. He then goes to grab the too green shoes from earlier and makes Akaashi put them on. The finished look is refreshing and comfortable, one that makes Akaashi look ' _totally fucking dateable_ ' (in Terushima's words) and one that doesn't break the bank too much. 

"Happy with it?" Terushima says, grinning at the way Akaashi lightly preens himself in the mirror. 

"Yes, I am." Akaashi says, turning to his roommate with a smile, "Thank you, Terushima." 

Terushima launches himself at Akaashi, getting him in a headlock. "Oi, oi! You trying to get me all emotional!? I already feel like a dad preparing his son for his first date!" 

"I enjoy breathing, please release me." 

After removing himself from the abrupt headlock, they gather up the items to buy including a few tidbits for Terushima, pay and leave the store, not before Terushima shares a fistbump with the bored looking cashier. But before heading home, they stop at a fast food joint, where they grab a bunch of food that they don't need but it's Terushima's treat so Akaashi doesn't complain. 

Lying on their respective beds, food on every surface they stuff their faces as they talk about the party around the corner.

"So what's his name? You haven't even told me that much." Terushima says in between bites of his burger, sauce dripping down the side of his mouth.

"Tsukishima, he's an Palaeontology major and a first year." Akaashi replies after swallowing his fries.

" _Tsukishima_." Terushima repeats slowly like he's trying to remember it, "Palaeontology? Isn't that like dinosaurs and shit? So you like 'em nerdy? Noted." 

Akaashi smiles as he shakes his head, "He's fun to talk with and I like his sense of humour."

"And you think he's hot too, huh?" Terushima says with a wide smile, "What does he look like?"

Akaashi feels himself go pink at the boy's words even though they are true. "He's tall, he's blonde and he wears glasses." 

"Come on, give me more than that! What about his face gets you hot and bothered?"

"I don't know." Akaashi says as he takes a bite out of his own burger, "I haven't thought about it."

"Yeah, right!" Terushima says as he grabs his drink and takes a long noisy sip, "You telling me there's nothing about this guy that just gets you going? Nothing that makes you just think of all the things you'd do to him if you'd get the chance? "

Akaashi washes completely bright red as he tries to swallow his food but instead it goes down the wrong way and suddenly he's beating his chest as he chokes on overpriced fast food. Terushima hands him his drink and smacks Akaashi's back while struggling not to burst into laughter. Once his food is swallowed safely and his breathing is under control, Akaashi throws an irritated scowl Terushima's way only to be met with a smug grin. 

"It's okay to admit you wanna jump his bones, man." Terushima says as he sucks up the remnants of his drink. 

"Jump his bones?" Akaashi questions as he carefully takes another bite into his burger.

"Ya know, get in his pants, roll in the hay, screw his brains out, fuc—"

"I get it." Akaashi interrupts as he tries to stop the thoughts that threaten to rush to his head. "I just want to get to know him better and maybe…"

"And maybe?" Terushima repeats as he waves his hand in a prompting motion.

"His lips look soft." Akaashi says quickly, stuffing the rest of his burger in his mouth just as Terushima begins to howl triumphantly.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Akaashi, my man, I'm telling you, the party this weekend is going to be great. And if you play your cards right, you'll find out exactly how soft his lips are." Terushima says as he spreads out on his bed, pushing the empty food cartoons to the floor.

Akaashi doesn't waste time in chastising him to clean it up properly as he too cleans away his rubbish but Terushima's words ring in the back of his mind, the second Kunimi invited him to the party, he knew that this was his big chance to make Tsukishima at least aware of him romantically. As he looks at the clothes he's bought that hang on his wardrobe, he hopes the plan he has in his head is good enough to get him to where he hopes to be. 

* * *

"Akaaaashi." Kuroo drawls, the teasing in his voice evident, "I didn't know you had it in you to be so crafty."

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." Akaashi replies, as he adjusts the watch on his wrist. "I'll let you know when we've gotten there so you'll know when to head down." 

"Aye, aye Captain~." Kuroo says before he drops the phone leaving Akaashi waiting at the door of his dorm for Terushima who is really taking his time to get ready. He sighs as he waits by the door, but before he can get too irked, their bedroom door opens and out comes Terushima looking every bit like the dreamboat people know him to be. He's dressed in a yellow sleeveless hoodie and black skinny jeans, with a pair of gold rimmed glasses sitting nicely on his nose and his blonde hair slicked back in a way that makes him look almost erotic. His arms being on show is definitely going to garner attention tonight and he knows it, he even smells great, his cologne is musky and sensual. 

Akaashi gives him a once over which Terushima greatly appreciates. 

"Hey now, stare too close and you'll be falling for me instead of Tsukishima." he teases, as he slips on his black sneakers.

Akaashi rolls his eyes as he opens their front door. 

"Wait a minute!" Terushima says as he runs back to their room, practically leaping across their dorm. He comes back with his cologne and shakes the bottle before spraying some on Akaashi namely his neck and wrists. 

"You look sexy but now you gotta smell sexy too." Terushima says once he finishes up.

Akaashi gives himself a whiff and he indeed smells a lot more attractive, so he smiles as Terushima dashes back to their room ro put it back. 

"Thank you." 

"Don't thank me yet, man. Let's go get you laid first."

Akaashi scoffs as they leave their dorm and he locks the door behind them. The place the party is being held is only a few stations away so it's not long before they're walking down an expensive suburban Tokyo street. But as the icon on his Maps app nears the building, Akaashi feels butterflies erupt in his stomach and suddenly he feels ridiculous: he's bought new clothes and is wearing cologne all for this one party. What if Tsukishima doesn't even show up? Then all of this was just the desperate doings of a lovesick librarian who should really be focusing on his assignments. 

But Terushima grabs his shoulder and suddenly starts shaking him lightly.

"Hey. hey! Don't get those cold feet on me now! I can already see it in your eyes, you're two seconds away from bailing but I won't let you, man!" Terushima says as he throws his arm over Akaashi's shoulder and pulls him close. 

His words are actually comforting and Akaashi takes a breath before speaking.

"Are you sure I don't look ridiculous? Maybe, this really is too much." 

“Akaashi!” Terushima shouts, his voice very much offended. “You look sexy! Fucking sexy!”

He shouts it to the night sky much to Akaashi’s embarrassment while shaking his shoulders fervently. It's embarrassing for sure but a part of Akaashi is quite happy with being called attractive in any light. Especially being called sexy of all things. After more loud shouts from Terushima and Akaashi being pulled about like a child with a balloon, his Map app announces their arrival at the location. It looks every bit like a suburban home albeit being a bit larger than others on the street, but the thrum of music emitting from it leaves no room for misunderstanding, it's definitely the location of an apparently very lively party. 

"Ready, lover boy?" Terushima says as he massages Akaashi's shoulders like a boxer's before another bout.

"As I'll ever be." Akaashi says as they reach the door.

But before he can even knock, (which probably wouldn't even be heard over the powerful beats of music) it swings open to reveal Koganegawa dressed in a chicken Kigurumi with a can of beer in his hand.

"You made it!" he roars over the pounding music behind him, "Tsukki was getting antsy! Come in, come in! Oh who's your friend? He's hot!"

They don't waste anymore time outside as Koganegawa practically drags them inside where the music is loud and people are dancing, yelling and drinking. Some people are all over each other, others are dancing playfully others a bit more graphic. It's already shaping up to be a more wild party than anything Akaashi's been to before. Koganegawa pulls them towards the back of the large living room, and down a darkened corridor towards a conservatory type room which looks out onto a lush garden.

Sitting on couches, much like they were in the cafe only mere days ago are Tsukishima and some of his friends. The butterflies in Akaashi's stomach explode all at once as he sees Tsukishima sat on a bean bag, he's wearing a mostly black but multi-coloured sweater with a tyrannosaurus face in the middle, the sweater hugs his form nicely not being tight but complimenting his lithe frame. He's wearing the usual beige slacks but has swapped his yellow converses to navy blue ones. Akaashi recognises other faces as well, Lev is standing with his back to the rest of them, pressing his face into the glass as he goes on about the garden to whoever is close enough to listen, from what Akaashi can see he's wearing a red leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Kenma is sat on the bean bag beside Tsukishima's, wearing a long sleeved blue sweater with an orange and yellow line running across it horizontally and brownish-olive trousers that are cuffed at the bottom. Most of his shoulder length blonde hair is tied back into a lazy ponytail and he sips on a beer with a bored look on his face. Kunimi is lying on a couch scrolling through his phone lethargically. The remainder of their group, namely Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Goshiki and Hinata are nowhere to be seen.

“Tsukki!! Akaashi-san is here and he brought a hot friend!” Koganegawa yells, startling everyone in the room.

Lev snaps his head back, Tsukishima and Kunima sit right up, Kenma looks up but he still looks grumpy.

"Oh, you're finally here." Kunimi says, standing up and stretching. "Tsukki, he's here so you can stop cry—"

Kunimi doesn't get to finish his sentence as he immediately crumples to the floor, reaching behind himself to grasp onto the back of his leg, just as Tsukishima stands to his feet, as if he's surprised to see Akaashi. 

"You look great, Akaashi-san!" Lev says as he bounds towards him with a wide smile, he's wearing a red shirt with a lion on it, it's teeth bared and threatening. 

"Thank you, Lev." Akaashi says as the boy blocks his view of Tsukishima, an annoyance he tries not to show on his face, "You look good yourself, that lion is very..ferocious."

"Ha, thanks!" Lev says proudly, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to look seductive, "My sister says I could be a model!"

A scoff comes from behind them, "In what universe?" Kenma says grumpily, still sipping his beer.

Lev sticks his tongue out childishly to combat Kenma's sour expression. It's odd to see Kenma so obviously perturbed and despite his urge to greet Tsukishima, Akaashi moves towards Kenma, curious as to why he's so upset and what he can do about it. 

"Is something wrong?" he asks Kenma as he Terushima takes a beer from Koganegawa who also hands one to his way.

Lev barks out a grating laugh that has Kenma's frown souring even further. "Hyakuzawa is the birthday boy and Kenma hates him because he's close to Hinata!"

"I don't hate him," Kenma grumbles, "...He's just too touchy."

"Hinata's dancing with him right now!" Kogane adds loudly as he cracks open another beer for himself, which probably isn’t the smartest idea as he already seems more than buzzed.

But his eagerness for alcohol reminds Akaashi of his little plan and he looks over at Terushima who has already downed his beer. Not surprising really, in fact it’s _exactly_ what Akaashi had been banking on.

“Perhaps you should join him.” Akaashi says suddenly to Kenma, whose grimace only gets even. 

“Me? Dance? Are you serious?” Kenma replies with a raised brow.

“Maybe Hinata is spending so much time on the dance floor with Hyakuzawa because he knows his boyfriend won’t.” Akaashi counters with his own eyebrow raise, breaking Kenma's sour expression and replacing it with a surprised yet uncertain one. 

"I'd look ridiculous dancing." he mutters as his eyes fall to his can of beer. But with another frown, Kenma downs the rest of it and stands to his feet with a fire lit under his ass even though he still looks highly uncomfortable, "But Shoyo won't mind..I hope."

Akaashi smiles and squeezes his shoulder, but before Kenma leaves the conservatory to find his boyfriend, he nods his head towards Tsukishima who has his back to him, he's speaking to Kunimi who looks highly amused by whatever he's being told. 

"Time to play matchmaker for yourself." He says with a knowing smile as he walks to the door.

Akaashi swallows as he focuses on Tsukishima who's no more than a meter away from him. All he has to do is walk up to him and say hi, which is simple enough but doesn't line up with the plan he's formed in his head. It's a plan that is embarrassing to admit to but he's determined to follow it through, which is why he sends Kuroo a text to let them know they've arrived and turns to Terushima and Koganegawa who have become fast friends.

"Terushima." Akaashi says quietly as he nears his roommate.

"What's up, my man?"

"If I'm going to do this, I'm going to need some liquid courage. Would you mind joining me in taking..some shots?" 

Terushima's eyes bulge out of his skull, it's completely out of character for Akaashi to willingly drink anything heavier than cheap beer. Hell, whenever he goes out with Kuroo and Bokuto, he mostly nurses the same beer the whole night unless they manage to convince him to try something stronger. But in order for his plan to get into motion, Akaashi needs to push past his comfort zone. 

"SHOTS? NOW WE'RE TALKING." Terushima shouts as he throws an arm around Akaashi's shoulder, his loud voice startling everyone in the room, including Tsukishima who looks at them with a raised brow. 

Akaashi winces, not calculating in the fact that Terushima would be so loud, which is foolish on his part honestly. But before he can think to quieten his friend, Terushima calls out to the rest of them in the room.

"Let's get this party started, boys!" he shouts as he pulls Akaashi towards Kunimi and Tsukishima. "Why don't we all start the night right with a round of shots?"

Kunimi looks amused while Tsukishima looks bewildered and a little put off. Akaashi feels himself panic immediately, not wanting this to be the way he greets Tsukishima. He kicks himself internally for not taking the chance to say hello to him sooner. 

"Tsukishima, right?" Terushima says, not fazed by the unimpressed look on his face, "Akaashi has told me a lot about you. I see he wasn't lying when he said you were hot."

Akaashi feels himself go pink as he watches Tsukishima go pink. Kunimi snorts while Terushima just smiles all the wider. Tsukishima looks at Akaashi who can feel his cheeks deepen in colour further, he hasn't even spoken to him properly yet and he's already less composed than he needs to be.

"So..about the shots?" Terushima says, cutting Akaashi out of his thoughts.

"Why not?" Kunimi says with a smile, his bored eyes the only part of his face that doesn't look interested in what's happening right now. "We need to make our way to the open bar first though."

"Lead the way." Terushima says with a flourish of his hand as he lets go of Akaashi and follows Kunimi out of the conservatory. Lev and Kogane follow them boisterously, both of them chattering happily about something completely unrelated. Well, more like Kogane is mouthing off about something and Lev is laughing at him. 

Akaashi looks at Tsukishima who hasn't moved yet and becomes incredibly aware of how it's just the two of them. 

_Regain your composure! Think of something sensible to say!_

"You look very good this evening...that dinosaur..suits you."

Akaashi can hear the sigh of disappointment that passes through his head, that was the worst attempt at flirting he's ever done. He might as well just leave right now and never show his face to Tsukishima again. 

_Why would you say that? Why add the dinosaur part? You could have left it and that would have been fine but no, you had to just—_

A delightful sound rings through between them as Tsukishima snorts, readjusting his glasses as he smiles, "The dinosaur suits me? Why, because I major in Paleontology?"

He covers his mouth as he laughs and Akaashi relaxes instantly, his overthinking cutting off as he watches his crush laugh so cutely. Warmth spreads through his body as he feels his affection for the boy growing.

"You guys busy making out or can we go get some shots?” Kunimi says making both of them jump. They look to the door to see him poking his head out of the conservatory entrance, a smirk on his face as he eyes them. 

"Shut up, Kunimi." Tsukishima says quickly, as his smile quickly morphs into a frown. He heads towards the door, making to shove Kunimi out of the way only for him to dodge with a chuckle. Akaashi follows suit and it's only once they leave the room that he realises exactly what Kunimi just said. The realisation makes his heart race as he ponders the connotations of the boy's words. Because it had to have meant something, surely? He wouldn’t have said something like that unless it held some semblance of truth in it, right? Which could only mean Kunimi is aware of any feelings Tsukishima may have for him, or perhaps he’s aware of Akaashi’s feelings and is making fun of him?

The pounding of music pulls him from his head as Kunimi pushes open the door at the end of the hallway that leads back into the main living room where the party is in full swing. Akaashi follows close behind the pair as they try to move between the scores of bodies moving to the rhythm of the music. People are swaying together as the music booms over them, fluorescent lights are flashing all over the large room, making it seem more like a club than it does a person's home. Looking at the lights, hearing the music and being swept up by the atmosphere of all the dancers has Akaashi reflecting on what he's doing, he feels out of place again, like he's pretending to be someone he's not. Afterall, he's about to take shots for the first time, he's wearing clothes he doesn't usually; all of this to look good for someone who may have no interest in him at all. 

He halts his steps as his mind tells him to cut his losses and go home. 

Maybe, he should just leave and forget it all. Forget Tsukishima, forget this party, return the clothes he bought with Terushima and maybe lessen his shifts at the library and just focus on his university work, afterall, he has an essay due in a few weeks time and he hasn't even started it. Being here at this party, isn't really his thing, he really shouldn't even be here. He's always going to be more comfortable somewhere quiet and with few people around. 

So, leaving is probably the best option right now…

"Are you okay?" 

Akaashi isn't sure what he registers first, Tsukishima's hand on his wrist or his voice in his ear, either way he startles as he jerks his head to the side to see Tsukishima so close to him. The boy looks worried, his brow is furrowed and his eyes are focused on Akaashi's face. He leans in close again, his breath on Akaashi's ear.

"Do you need some air?" 

Akaashi nods, not really sure of what he's agreeing to but Tsukishima nods back and with his hand still around his wrist, he guides him through swathes of people, towards the entrance of the house. As they move, Akaashi tries to find the rest of their group, tries to find familiar faces among the crowd of people, it takes him a few seconds but he sees Terushima by a bar step-up not too far away, he's downing a shot with Lev and Koganegawa who look far too excited for it to have been their first shot. Kunimi is beside them, sitting on a stool nursing his own drink, a cocktail of some sorts.

Tsukishima pushes open the front door and the night air bristles against Akaashi's skin, they're back outside and away from the hard thumping of the music. Tsukishima lets go of Akaashi's wrist as they walk into the street, which is surprisingly quiet despite the party going on. There aren't any people lingering outside like they are, they're all inside enjoying the festivities, at home amongst noise and alcohol. 

A wave of shame and embarrassment hits him as they stop, leaning against the wall lining the property. Barely ten minutes after he arrived and he's already back outside again, led out like a lost child and by his crush no less. This party was supposed to be an opportunity to show Tsukishima his best side but it's become a disaster in no time flat. 

_How pathetic._

"Thank you for helping me outside." Akaashi says quietly, his eyes on a streetlight, "I apologise for taking up your time."

"What?" Tsukishima says with a frown. Akaashi looks to him curiously, trying his best to read the emotions on the boy's face. 

"You don't have to apologise for anything," he continues with a shrug, "I mean, I get it. Party crowds are annoying, people try to touch you and get you to dance, drunk people try to latch onto you; try to get you as drunk as them. It's the height of stupidity. Trust me, I needed the air as much as you did."

"You don't like parties?" Akaashi questions softly.

"I hate parties," Tsukishima replies deadpan, "Why do you think I sat in the conservatory?"

"Then why did you come?" 

Tsukishima's cheeks go pink, his frown deepening as he looks away from Akaashi, a hand raising to push up his glasses. "All my friends decided to and…"

"And?" Akaashi leans closer, the night air not feeling too cold anymore. 

"AKAAASHI!" 

The pair whip their heads to see Bokuto bounding towards them; he’s wearing an outfit similar to Terushima’s, a grey sleeveless hoodie and scruffy cuffed jeans. His smile is wide and affectionate as he pulls his kouhai into a hug. Walking up calmly behind him are Kuroo and Sawamura who laugh at Bokuto’s enthusiasm. 

“B-bokuto-san,” Akaashi breathes out as he's pulled into an arm crushing hug, "It's nice to see you too."

"Akaashi! You look good, really stylish! Who's your friend?" Bokuto asks with a wide smile as he lets go of Akaashi to face a somewhat exasperated Tsukishima.

"Bokuto-san… this is Tsukishima." Akaashi says, trying to keep his tone relaxed and not completely obvious.

"Tsukishi— OH! Oh! You're Tsukishima!" Bokuto says reacting far from subtly. His eyes go wide as he tries to think of something to say that is not going to expose Akaashi's deep seated affection for the boy. 

Luckily, before Bokuto can implode from overthinking, Kuroo rests a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and smiles over his head, instantly calming him down. Kuroo is dressed quite smartly in a checkered long sleeved t-shirt and black trousers and a grey woolen trench coat. 

"It's nice to meet you, Tsukishima." Kuroo says with his usual snide look, "We've heard a lot about you~."

"Tsukishima?" Sawamura looks up from his phone to join the small group. Upon seeing Tsukishima he beams widely and pats the boy on his head like a father would. 

"You, at a party? I'm surprised and strangely proud!" Sawamura says amiably, much to Tsukishima's obvious embarrassment. 

"Sawamura-san, please stop." the blonde boy pleads, his voice mostly monotone but with a hint of irritation. 

"Oya? Is this one of your many crow children, Sawamura?" Kuroo teases. 

Sawamura either ignores the tease or doesn't mind it as he continues to prod Tsukishima, "Yeah, he was one of my juniors in high school, a member of the volleyball club. I like to think he followed me here all the way from Miyagi, just like the rest of our first years." 

Tsukishima's cheeks are pink, a stubborn pout on his lips, "That's not it." 

"Sure, sure." Sawamura says with a wide smile, ruffling Tsukishima's hair once more.

"As touching as this little reunion is, how about we take it inside? There's alcohol in that building that I need to attend to." Kuroo says with an arm around Bokuto's waist.

"Yeah, let's get to the party!" Bokuto says, pulling Kuroo to the house. "We'll see you later, Akaashi!"

Sawamura lets go of Tsukishima to follow his roommates, waving to the pair as they leave them on the street. And just like it's just the two of them again, their senpais going off as quickly as they came. 

Akaashi looks at Tsukishima who is smoothening his hair out with a frown on his face. It's a most adorable expression. 

"Sawamura-san has really become more unpredictable lately, now I think I know who to blame." Tsukishima says, mostly to himself as he finishes getting his hair back into order. 

"It seems that we both have senpais who enjoy teasing us a bit too much." 

"Way too much." Tsukishima agrees, turning his gaze back to Akaashi, a small smile on his face.

A cold wind blows through and it's a nice reminder that they are deep in the middle of autumn with winter edging ever closer. Tsukishima shivers slightly, even though he's wearing a sweater it must not be warm enough to withstand the gale.

"Shall we go inside as well?" Akaashi says making a step back towards the door.

"Huh? We just got out here, though?" Tsukishima looks at him with a slight tilt of his head; an unbearably cute tilt. 

"Yes but it's warmer inside." Akaashi replies, taking another step towards the door. "I'm feeling much better now."

Tsukishima frowns slightly, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck, "Oh yeah, sure. Back to the party." 

Akaashi senses that he's made some sort of mistake, Tsukishima almost looks… disappointed. But before Akaashi has the chance to question it, Tsukishima walks past him towards the house, hisk arms folding against his chest. Akaashi follows helplessly, the loud rush of the ongoing party hitting him as Tsukishima opens the front door, it seems even wilder than it was only a few minutes ago and Akaashi attributes that to his former senpai who is almost always the life of the party, and since he's the ace of the university's volleyball team, it's no surprise that Hyakuzawa, an upcoming star ace in his own right, is so eager and happy to see his idol. Bokuto is with the birthday boy, giving him a warm hug and congratulations, with Kuroo standing not too far away with a red cup in hand. Hyakuzawa says something and the crowd around him roars, the music gets louder and more erratic and the party swings even heavier. Akaashi has lost sight of Tsukishima who seems to have left him in a hurry, much to his disappointment. With a sigh that gets entirely lost to the pounding music, Akaashi makes his way over to the bar area he last saw Terushima at, hoping those shots he said he'd have will make him feel better about his missed opportunity. 

Upon reaching it, Akaashi realises that it's one of many little bar stations dotted about the house and once again, he's astounded by the sheer size of the place, it truly seems like more of an upscale underground disco than it does an actual home. As he reaches the bar, he sees Kunimi sat on a stool with a smile on his bored looking face, he's got his phone out, making it very obvious that he's videoing someone. Akaashi follows the line of sight to see who Kunimi is taping with such devious joy. 

Kenma in a word, looks ridiculous. He's flailing his arms in what looks like a poor attempt at an aerobics exercise, his black and blonde hair sticking to his forehead and his bun is slowly but surely slipping, he's also jumping, entirely off beat as he tries to match his boyfriend's equally erratic pace. But while Akaashi would expect a grimace to mar his face, a gentle but warm smile is on his face as Hinata dances with him, movements just as wild but with more finesse to them. Hinata looks over the moon at the fact that Kenma is actually on the dance floor, looking ridiculous with him. He's beaming at his boyfriend, so much so his eyes are crinkling. And Kenma? He looks at Hinata like he's fresh sunlight after months of stormy weather. It's one of the happiest expressions Akaashi has ever seen on the boy, even if he looks like a fish flopping about after escaping it's tank, he looks like he's having the time of his life. 

Akaashi feels his disappointment lessen at the sight, happy that his words were able to, in a way, create the scene playing out before him. He turns to Kunimi who pockets his phone with a smile still on his face. He beckons for Akaashi to come closer and gets up to tell him something in his ear.

"Nothing like material to embarrass your friends when they least suspect it." he says, before picking up his cocktail and taking a sip. 

Akaashi shakes his head with a smile, Kunimi is frightening. He should make sure that he and Kuroo never met. 

"Please remind me not to let myself slip up around you." Akaashi says back into Kunimi's ear, receiving a wider smile in response. Kunimi looks about before beckoning towards Akaashi again. 

"Where is Tsukki? Didn't you two go off somewhere?" 

"I seem to have lost him in the crowd. There are likely other things he'd rather do at this party than supervise me." 

Kunimi shakes his head at this response, smacking a hand to his forehead. He says something to himself but over the music, Akaashi is none the wiser to what it is. 

"Wait here!" Kunimi says as he gets up from his stool, before quickly getting lost in the sway of people bumping and grinding to the rhythm. He wonders what part of what he said prompted Kunimi's quick departure but he doesn't have much time to question it as Lev grabs his hand with a manic smile on his face.

"Senpai! Let's dance! Kenma and Hinata look so cool right now, I wanna join them!" 

Lev doesn't wait for a response, pulling Akaashi in the direction of the dancing couple, who are still in their own little world. Lev reaches Hinata and starts jumping about with him much to Kenma's annoyance but upon seeing Akaashi, his grimace turns to a slight bemused smile. Akaashi gives an awkward wave as he stands amongst his friends who are dancing as best as they can.

"Come on! Dance with us, Akaashi-san!" Hinata shouts, cupping his hands over his mouth so he can be heard. 

Akaashi feels himself get warm, he knows that without a doubt he would look like a complete fool dancing in front of all these people. The thought that Tsukishima could be nearby and see him dancing so stupidly also makes him want to leave the dancefloor as quickly as Lev pulled him onto it.

"We all look ridiculous." Kenma shouts, a hand pushing the strands of hair that have loosed from his bun out of his face."But so does everyone here." 

With this Akaashi, looks about at the other dancers. While there are people who seem more rhymically gifted and graceful than others, there are a considerable amount of people who look to be doing a weird combination of jumping, thrusting and arm-flailing that would look out of place without the heavy bass that rumbles the building. The realisation is reassuring and with confidence that seems to materialise out of nowhere, he too begins to move with the beat. Not nearly as erratically as his company, but he leads with shoulders, swaying from his left to right in time with the music. It's embarrassing to be doing so in public but he can't deny how liberating it feels, how fun it is to be part of the crowd who march to the same beat. 

"Woo! Looking sexy, Senpai!" 

"You're so good, Akaashi-san!" 

Hinata and Lev gush at Akaashi's movements which bolster his confidence as he continues to move, getting a little quicker as he does so. His company follows suit, dancing in more dynamic ways as the music shifts to another song. Akaashi lets the music take him, the foreign lyrics are hypnotic and they take away his thoughts as he focuses just on the words that he doesn't understand. It becomes easier to move and more fun, the music like a parent holding his hand through a pathway. It's freeing, to let loose and not care about anything other than the way his body feels as it moves along the ocean of bodies on the floor. Without realising it, the group has moved away from their original little huddle and a familiar squawk makes Akaashi open the eyes he didn't realise he closed. 

"AKAASHI!" Bokuto roars, his powerful voice just audible above the music. He's got one hand around Kuroo's waist who has an arm wrapped around his neck, their dancing seems to be more on the risque side which isn't exactly surprising as they are quite an publicly affectionate couple. 

"I didn't know you knew how to dance all sexy!" Bokuto praises, leaning in close so that Akaashi can hear him.

"Terushima has taught you well." Kuroo adds, wolf whistling with his signature smirk on his face.

Akaashi blushes at their comments, feeling himself strangely proud of himself. He's never considered him unattractive by any means but the comments that he's received of late have definitely got him seeing himself in a slightly different light. Perhaps someone as gorgeous as Tsukishima being attracted to him isn't such a stretch of the imagination. They continue to dance, Bokuto and Kuroo with their hands on each other, Lev still waving his arms about and Kenma and Hinata bouncing on their feet. Akaashi sways with the music again, letting himself get lost in the rhythm; letting his mind ease away from overthinking and worrying. Time seems to flow slower as Akaashi takes in the faces of friends and strangers, feeling himself bloom under the strobe lights. Eventually fatigue weighs his body down and soon enough, Akaashi feels his body call for rest and his throat for water. But he's not the only one, Kenma looks like a deflated balloon in desperate need of sustenance and even Hinata, as bright as he still looks, seems to need at least a glass of water. 

Kenma gestures towards the hallway they previously came from, the one leading to their conservatory back room. Bokuto and Kuroo wave them off, sure to follow them soon enough. As they make their way to the back room, Kenma pushes the door eagerly, opening up to see Tsukishima and Kunimi in some kind of standoff, but upon seeing they have company, they look away from each other with Tsukishima looking at Akaashi albeit it looking a little put out. Kageyama and Yamguchi are also in the room looking just as uneasy. At least Yamaguchi does, Kageyama just looks irritated. 

The air in the room has Akaashi on edge, essentially pulling him down from his little cloud nine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you mind leaving me a little comment before you devour the next chapter? Hmm? No? ...okay (っ╥╯﹏╰╥c) no, don't worry these aren't tears, I'm just sweating through my eyes. Promise me, you'll leave one at the end of the next chapter, okay? ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡ ♡ ♡


	6. a kiss to build a dream on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No time to waste! Ooh, but real quick just like the last chapter, this one is Rated T for alcohol usage and Terushima's mouth, anyway please enjoy ♡ ♡ ♡:

"Is everything alright?" Akaashi asks as he steps into the room carefully, assessing the mood in the air.

Kenma meanwhile, doesn't waste any time, immediately heading for the cooler that holds the water he needs. 

"You guys fighting again!" Hinata says looking between his two friends, "Whaddya do, Tsukishima!" 

"Shut up, insect." Tsukishima says with a deep frown, "Kunimi is just being an idiot." 

"No. You're being a coward." Kunimi says with a deeper frown. 

The two friends glare at each other as Kenma gulps down water like a madman, Yamaguchi stands up, raising his hands in an attempt to calm the feuding pair.

But before he can speak up, the doors burst open once more to reveal Kuroo, Bokuto, Koganegawa, Terushima and a flustered Sawamura. Kuroo and Bokuto look highly amused, Terushima and Koganegawa look elated and Sawamura is so bright red, he almost looks sunburnt. Terushima's arm is slung around Sawamura's shoulder and he pulls the older boy into the conservatory room with him, his other hand expertly grasping two bottles of hard liquor.

"There you all are!" Terushima says loudly and proudly, it's clear as day that he's drunk, not out of his mind drunk but happily buzzed. "I've been trying to round the gang up for ages! It's time for this party to really start!" 

Everyone looks at each other, all confused by Terushima's outburst, everyone except for Lev of course, who looks happy to join in on whatever stupidity is about to spill from Terushima's lips. The boy in question lets go of Sawamura and places the bottles of alcohol on the table. 

"Beer pong, truth or dare, or strip poker? Which one are we playing first?" 

"S-strip poker?" Yamaguchi stutters from where he stands, his face going pink. 

Kunimi's frown eases, being replaced with a sly smile. "Truth or dare sounds good, doesn't it, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima's frown doesn't ease at all, instead it gets even deeper. 

"I don't care, I'm not playing." 

"Come on, don't be like that! Let's have some fun! We can play beer pong instead." Terushima says, patting Tsukishima's shoulder with a smile. Tsukishima looks put off but there's something magnetic about Terushima's energy when he's buzzed. It's his confidence and flirtatious facial expressions that render almost everyone victim to his ways. 

"I'll tell you what: let's combine the two. We'll split into two teams for beer pong, and when a ball gets sunk into a cup the opposing team has the option of drinking a shot, spilling a truth or doing a dare." 

"That sounds fun!" Hinata says with a smile from where he stands, retying Kenma's ponytail.

"We're down." Kuroo adds with a smirk, his arm around his boyfriend who looks just as enthusiastic. 

"Works for me." Kunimi says with a smirk of his own. 

"That's what I'm talking about!" Terushima shouts with a clap of his arms, his strong arms flexing slightly at the action, "What does the rest of the crowd say?"

It doesn't take long for the rest of them to all agree as well, Yamaguchi looks nervous but excited, Kageyama agrees simply because his boyfriend does, Koganegawa sets out the red cups with a manic smile on his face while Lev helps push a long table into the center of the room, pushing aside the coffee table that had been there previously. 

"Okay, how are we doing these teams?" Terushima asks as he rubs his hands with glee. "As much as I would love to have your fine self on my team, I can't get you to do any dares if you're on my team, Sawamura." 

Terushima practically purrs out his name which has the young man in question blushing further. 

"I— Um..okay." Sawamura struggles with his words, much to Kuroo's amusement.

"Cat got your tongue, Sa'amura?" Kuroo teases. 

His response is a frown and a weighted punch to the shoulder. 

"Well, I for one would love to be on your team, Akaashi-san." Kunimi says with a small smile, stepping towards his senpai. "If that's alright?"

"Of course." Akaashi responds, waking up from simply observing what's going on in the room. His mind is still a few paces back, wondering if Tsukishima is alright and what his argument with Kunimi was about but as everyone has seemingly moved on, he has to as well.

"Me too! I wanna be on Akaashi's team!" Bokuto says letting go of Kuroo's waist to bound towards his kouhai, pulling him into an affectionate headlock. 

"Then me too!" Koganegawa says, his eyes glittering in awe of the volleyball rising star.

"No fair, I want to be on Akaashi's team!" Lev says with a huff. But Kuroo grabs him, pulling him into a similar headlock to what Bokuto has Akaashi in. 

"And miss being on the same team as your former captain? Not a chance." he says with an almost evil grin. 

The teams are eventually split as such: Kuroo, Sawamura, Tsukishima, Lev, Kageyama and Yamaguchi on one team and Bokuto, Akaashi, Terushima, Hinata, Kunimi and Koganegawa on the other. Kenma, still burnt out from his dancing, offers to be the referee and make sure they have a clean game. 

"Which team goes first?" Sawamura asks, taking off his jacket to reveal a navy blue polo shirt cuffed at the sleeves, the shirt accentuating his muscular arms much to Terushima's delight. He whistles lowly, eying Sawamura up without shame. 

"Whichever team you want." Terushima says with a licentious smirk, one that has Akaashi wondering just how much alcohol his roommate has consumed thus far. 

"Y-you go first." Sawamura replies, coughing into his hand. His cheeks aren't as brilliantly red as they were before but his embarrassment at being flirted with so brazenly is heavily evident. 

"If you insist." Terushima says with a wicked gleam before he picks up a pong ball, bouncing it once on the table before throwing and sinking it effortlessly into the red cup directly in front of Sawamura.

His brilliant shot garners exclaim, whistles and shouts of awe from everyone in the room. Bokuto hoots at the top of his lungs, Hinata jumps in excitement while Sawamura's eyes widen like a fish, he looks from red cup to Terushuma like he can't believe what he's just seen.

"Hmm.."Terushima hums, tapping a finger to his chin as if he's thinking hard. "I choose truth." 

"W-wait! Can't I just take the shot?" Sawamura says quickly, making for one of the bottles on the table. One is vodka while the other is disaronno. 

"Aww, isn't it more fun if your opponent gets to choose?" Terushima says with a wink, his tongue rolling over his bottom lip. 

"Yeah, Sa'amura! Don't be boring." Kuroo adds, much to Sawamura's annoyance.

"Do it, Captain!" Hinata says with his fists pumping in excitement. 

"It's only truth, Sawamura-san." Tsukishima says with a small smile, part of him revelling in Sawamura's torment. 

"Ugh, fine. What do you want to know?" Sawamura replies defeated, placing the bottle of vodka back down. 

"When's the last time you had sex?" Terushima says without missing a beat. 

Sawamura goes bright red, Kuroo and Bokuto wolf whistle while Lev and Koganegawa drum on the arms of the couch they are sitting on, stamping their feet like preschool children.

"Wha—Why—H-how is that any of your concern?" Sawamura tries to compose himself but fails horribly. 

"Just curious." Terushima says, his smile crinkling, "So am I gonna get an answer or are you gonna _chicken_ out, _Sawamura-senpai_?"

Even with his embarrassment, Sawamura is never the kind of man to back down from a challenge. So crossing his arms and fixing Terushima with a glare, he answers with his voice steadily than it's been all night. 

"About 3 or 4 months ago." 

Terushima nods, barely able to contain himself. "Interesting~. I could help end that dry spell, if you want." 

More wolf whistles echo through the room and Sawamura shakes his head, moving to the side of the table. 

"Who's next?" he asks the members of his team, ignoring Terushima's statement as if he didn't hear it at all. 

"Me, me, me, me!" shouts Lev, who grabs a ping pong ball and bounces behind the table, ready to take aim. 

What follows is a round of unsuccessful shots from Lev, then Bokuto and Kuroo before Koganegawa makes the shot with a loud shout. He jumps with Hinata who looks exactly happy for him. His opponent, Kuroo looks at him expectantly before Koganegawa turns to Terushima, who is sipping a beer.

"Can I ask a dare from someone on my team?" Kogane asks, suddenly looking nervous. 

Terushima looks surprised but shrugs, "I don't see why not. Makes things more interesting." 

"Okay, so I dare Bokuto-senpai...to give me his number." Kogane asks, shyly. His cheeks a little pink as he scratches the back of his head but unsurprisingly, Bokuto looks thrilled by his dare. 

"Sure!" he responds before flipping out his phone. The exchange garners laughs from around the room, and a few eyerolls from Kunimi and Tsukishima. The game resumes with Koganegawa looking happier than ever at the latest addition to his phone contacts and Yamaguchi taking a shot that lands directly in the red cup. He looks most surprised at his achievement as the group roars in celebration of the shot. Even Akaashi claps for him, even though he stands opposite him as his opponent. 

"Um, so Akaashi-san...you can just take the shot." Yamaguchi says with a shy smile on his face, but as innocent as he seems to be there's something in his eyes that seems a little cunning. 

Akaashi reaches for his cup, fishing out the ping pong ball before he makes for the two bottles on the table. But before he can grab one, there's an interjection from his most troublesome senpai. 

"Just a second!" Kuroo says, pulling a bottle of tequila from seemingly out of nowhere. "For Akaashi, it's gotta be good 'ole Mexico." 

Akaashi flinches, tequila makes him….talkative to say the least. If he remembers clearly, tequila was what he had been drinking the night he foolishly exposed his affections for Tsukishima to Terushima, the night he went out with Bokuto and Kuroo. He frowns at Kuroo's wide smile, hoping that his boyfriend will talk some sense into him. But a look at Bokuto lets Akaashi know that he's just as in on the idea.

"Kuroo-san, I don't think—" Akaashi begins but Terushima picks up on it too and smiles wide. 

"It's a wonderful idea!" Terushima says with a clap to Akaashi's shoulder, "It's about time we got you more lively, plus you chickened out on me earlier with getting shots." 

"No, I—" Akaashi sighs, knowing it's hopeless, "Fine." 

Bokuto laughs as Kuroo pours Akaashi a shot of the tequila, though on closer inspection it looks like a lot more than a single shot.

"This is more than just a shot, Kuroo-san." Akaashi says with a frown, eyes narrowing as Kuroo pours even more into the cup.

"Now, now. One shot of tequila isn't enough to get you talking." Kuroo purrs back, as he finally stops pouring, the liquid has reached about half of the cup which is at least 3-4 shots.

"Gotta give you some of that liquid courage, my friend!" Terushima says with a cackle as Kuroo hands him the red cup.

Part of him wants to reject the cup and take a dare or truth instead, but what's the point of coming this far if he isn't going to take the plunge? If he does want to approach Tsukishima, he's going to need to loosen up a little anyway, which means letting his inhibitions go. 

So with a deep breath, Akaashi takes hold of the cup. 

Terushima squeezes his shoulders as he knocks it back in one go. The group cheers as he does so, everyone getting more excited as the drunken antics begin to take place. The alcohol burns as it goes down Akaashi's throat, sliding down quickly before it makes its home in his stomach, fiery and hot. 

He takes a step off to the side as the next people step up to try their luck with the cups, Tsukishima from the opposing team and Kunimi from their team. The two friends look at each other with differing expressions, Tsukishima looks irritated but confident and Kunimi looks bored but calculating. Tsukishima goes first and for a second it looks like he's going to make the shot but it narrowly misses the rim of the cup, bouncing off the table much to Tsukishima's chagrin. Kunimi prepares to make his shot soon after, focusing on the cup closest to him across the table, he eyes it closely, mimicking the way he hopes for the ball to enter the cup. 

"Any day would be nice." Tsukishima says, crossing his arms in irritation. 

Kunimi ignores him, edging closer till he's as far as he can go before making his shot. He sinks it beautifully, it lands precisely in the cup, making the group roar in celebration. Tsukishima scowls as Kunimi is praised by his teammates, his crossed arms tightening in apprehension. Once the celebrations die down, Kunimi faces his friend with a smile on his bored face. 

"Obviously, I choose dare." Kunimi says his eyes moving from Tsukishima to Akaashi. 

"Kunimi." Tsukishima says sternly, but his warning is completely ignored. 

"I dare you to sit in Akaashi-san's lap until it's your turn again." Kunimi replies without missing a beat. 

Their group erupts into a chorus of wolf whistles and claps as Akaashi's eyes widen like dinner plates. Tsukishima goes pink, his glare sharp on Kunimi as Terushima claps Akaashi's shoulders proudly. 

"There's no way I'm—" Tsukishima begins but he's swiftly cut off. 

"Don't be a scaredy cat, Tsukishima!" Hinata baits with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, do it Tsukki!" Yamaguchi goads as well, his shy demeanour nowhere to be seen as he looks at his best friend with a smile on his face. 

"You don't mind, do you Akaashi?" Kuroo says, looking at his kouhai who can't find the words to respond.

Akaashi opens his mouth but his throat is dry from the tequila, anything he'd say would come out like a croak. So he shakes his head, eyes going from Kuroo to Tsukishima whose cheeks manage to get a little pinker. 

"Then it's settled." Kunimi says with a smirk as Terushima guides Akaashi to an armchair where he promptly sits down as Tsukishima is pushed towards him by Hinata, Yamaguchi and Kageyama who look far too happy with themselves. Tsukishima tries to fight back but he's stood before Akaashi soon enough, who in turn just looks up at him with wide eyes.

Akaashi can feel the alcohol pulsing through his veins, loosening his tongue slightly. Tsukishima is looking anywhere but him, a scowl on his lips and his cheeks quite red. He sighs before pushing up his glasses and turning around. Before Akaashi can question it, Tsukishima sits down on his lap, his body is warm and though he's slender, Akaashi can feel him against the entire weight of his frame. 

"Excuse me." Tsukishima says as he readjusts his glasses again. Still struckdumb, Akaashi shakes his head, not taking into account that Tsukishima can't see him. Meanwhile, their friends are still wolf whistling and hooting at their close proximity, Kunimi looking especially happy with himself. 

Akaashi forces himself to relax as the game resumes, trying his best not to focus on how good it feels to have Tsukishima on him. He realises he doesn't know what to do with his hands which are gripping the armrests far too tight. A thought pops into his head but he quickly dismisses it. Just because Tsukishima is in his lap doesn't mean that he wants him to—

"—ashi?"

"Huh?" Akaashi looks up to see everyone looking at him, except from Tsukishima whose eyes are ahead, arms crossed and face still scowling. 

"I said," begins Kuroo who is smiling at him smugly, "I dare you to wrap your arms around Tsukki~."

Akaashi looks from Kuroo to the table where he sees fewer cups than before. Opposite Kuroo, on the other side of the table stands Bokuto who holds up a red cup to reveal a pong ball inside it. Everyone looks back at them with smiles on their faces, a few people namely Hinata and Yamguchi holding back laughter. Lev and Koganegawa are also giggling like school children, even Kenma has a smile on his face. 

"Or you could take another shot." Kuroo teases further, fully aware of how bad Akaashi can get when drunk. 

Akaashi finds his voice as he moves his arms around Tsukishima's waist. "I'm sorry about all of this." 

"It's fine.." Tsukishima replies as he relaxes slightly into Akaashi's arms. "My friends are even bigger idiots when they're drunk." 

"As are mine." Akaashi agrees, trying not to take joy in how Tsukishima seems to be more comfortable with him now. He gently but surely tightens his grip on the boy in his arms, taking advantage of their closeness. It may be underhanded of him but who knows if he'll ever get this chance again. 

More turns pass with Hinata going up against Kageyama who manages to sink the shot and dares Hinata to frog hop around the room while pulling his ears which has everyone laughing, except for Hinata who grumbles as he does it before running into Kenma's arms with a pout on his face. Sawamura manages to sink his shot against Tsukishima and in a surprising twist asks for truth.

"What would you like to know, Sawamura-senpai?" Terushima says, turning on the charm once again. 

"What kind of game are you playing?" Sawamura says with crossed arms, his cheeks pink once more, "With me?" 

The room erupts in ooh's and wolf whistles from the group, eyes are on Sawamura and Terushima as if a soap opera is playing out before them. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Terushima asks, his smile slipping a little. 

Akaashi panics for him, Terushima has good alcohol tolerance (much better than his at least), all it really does is let him lose all his inhibitions and relax; giving him a confidence boost. But under it all, he's still the same Terushima and that means he's not impervious to Sawamura's sharp gaze. In fact, sweat begins to congregate on Terushima's brow and Akaashi can see how he too begins to panic. 

"I mean, you've been really touchy and… _flirty_ with me this whole evening but you aren't like this at all during our study sessions. So what is this tonight? Some big practical joke? Did Kuroo and Bokuto put you up to this?" Sawamura asks, looking between the three people accused. 

"Hey now, Sa'amura. It's nothing like that." Kuroo starts, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"Yeah, we'd never do that to you." Bokuto adds, looking disheartened by Sawamura's accusations.

But Sawamura shrugs off Kuroo's hand, his eyes not wavering from Terushima. "I want to hear it from the source." 

Terushima swallows, visibly shaken by Sawamura's confrontation, he opens his mouth but no words come out. 

The jovial mood in the room shifts, the lightheartedness fading as tension builds up between them. Sawamura looks embarrassed but his anger is slowly building, Terushima looks incredibly uncomfortable while Bokuto and Kuroo exchange worried looks. The rest of the group doesn't look much better. Lev and Kogangawa look on with wide eyes, Kageyama looks awkward as does Kenma, Hinata is hiding behind his boyfriend, peeking over his shoulder. Yamaguchi looks like a deer in headlights, stuck somewhere between confused and afraid. Akaashi can't see Tsukishima's face but from the way his body tenses, it's clear he's just as uncomfortable as everyone else in the room. 

Akaashi looks at Terushima, his roommate, his friend. The person who took him shopping for an elaborate outfit to impress his crush making sure he was comfortable with every article picked out, who gave him advice, encouraged him and congratulated him on going out of his comfort zone. Things that he didn't need to do but did simply because of how much of a great guy he is. So with tequila still swimming in his gut and his arms around his crush, Akaashi speaks out. 

"He just really likes you, Sawamura-san." Akaashi says, all eyes in the room shifting to him. "Terushima is a naturally flirtatious person, be it men or women, he finds a way to make people blush. But not with you, not at first anyway. You had him tongue-tied. He tried to ask you out on a date but stumbled and made it into a study session. And he was so nervous before that study session that he almost bailed and went back to our dorm. He hid in the bathroom at the garage he works at because he didn't know how to face you without making a fool of himself like he did when you two went to a coffee shop."

As Akaashi speaks, Sawamura's irritation wanes, his brows easing as he listens to what's being said to him. Terushima's cheeks get increasingly red as he continues to sweat profusely. The air changes, everyone becoming more relaxed as Akaashi's voice rings through the conservatory, he can even Tsukishima relax in his arms. 

"If you're still mad you can feel free to blame me. It was my idea for Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san to invite you to this party and I was the one who suggested shots to Terushima because I know how alcohol boosts his confidence; I knew he'd be more likely to make a move on you if he was slightly inebriated. I… I just wanted to help him the way he has helped me. But I apologise if I've overstepped any boundaries." 

Akaashi closes his mouth abruptly as he hears his own words, tequila _really does_ make him talkative. 

Sawamura's shoulders drop as his anger has completely left him. He looks from Akaashi to Terushima who stiffens at his gaze.

"Is this true?" Sawamura asks gently, uncrossing his arms as a small smile blossoms on his face. 

Terushima nods slowly, still not trusting his voice. 

"Then why didn't you just say that?" 

"You..make me nervous." Terushima practically squeaks out, his voice cracking on the last word, an action that has a domino effect on them all. Sawamura snorts and tries to silence it, but that's enough to set Kuroo off who howls like a hyena. His infectious laughter gets them all, the room falling to ruckus as they all laugh at Terushima's expense. 

Tsukishima's laughter is music to Akaashi's ears, so he joins in with it, laughing softly as he pulls the boy in his arms closer to him. In turn, Tsukishima holds onto the hands that are around his waist, laughing boisterously with everyone else in the room. 

Once the laughter dies down and Terushima stands deflated, Sawamura coughs into his hand before approaching him. He places a hand on Terushima's shoulder and smiles at him. 

"Rather than all the flirting and sexual innuendos, how about we start at step 1? Like dinner and a movie?" 

Terushima looks at him with wide puppy dog eyes before nodding and clearing his own throat. 

"I— I'd really like that." Terushima replies, a little smile lighting up his face.

The group erupts into cheers and hoots at the exchange between them but it doesn't last too long as Sawamura claps his hands together, his voice becoming authoritarian. 

"Alright, alright. Let's move on with the game." he says as he steps back to his side of the table, "I still have a dare for Kuroo." 

"Ohoho, you need to wait for your next turn, Sa'amura~." Kuroo practically purrs. 

The game continues, the cups slowly being whittled down on each side. More stupid dares are performed, more truths are revealed (which include Hinata confessing to eating Kenma's apple donut, Lev using Koganegawa's underwear to clean up a stain and Kageyama admitting that he forgot Yamaguchi's birthday) and more shots are taken. The group get rowdier as they get drunker, Kuroo is unsurprisingly a rather loud drunk, shouting every time he misses a shot. Bokuto is a giggly drunk, which is also not surprising, but he hasn't had many shots and has his arms around his easily irritable, drunk boyfriend. Hinata has had a few shots and is snoozing in Kenma's arms. Lev and Koganegawa are singing some tune as they hold onto each other, easily the most drunk of them all, surprising as they've only had two vodka shots between them. Kunimi looks completely fine even though he's had a shot or two or three. Kageyama's gone off to pee and Sawamura is watching closely as the game falls down to Yamaguchi and Terushima who are the unspoken champion shooters of the game. 

Tsukishima hasn't gotten up from Akaashi's lap who still has his arms around his waist. They've collectively forgotten that it was only meant to last one turn. Tsukishima has made himself comfortable, leaning back in Akaashi's arms as he laughs at the antics of his friends, a few rounds back someone handed him a beer that he continues to nurse steadily. Akaashi's arms are relaxed around Tsukishima as he too watches their friends being foolhardy and rambunctious. The game gets down to the wire as Terushima and Yamaguchi continue to try and land a shot into each other's final cup. Dares, truth and shots have been abandoned, both teams just vying for a winner.

Another miss from each side and the crowd gets antsy, it's been almost 5 minutes since they began to try to sink their shots. Kageyama has since come back, Lev and Koganegawa have stopped singing, even Kuroo's drunken shouts have quieted. They're all on the edge of their seats as the game continues. 

But after an eternity of misses, Yamaguchi's shot seems to float through the air before sinking inside Terushima's cup. 

The boys roar in triumph at the shot, the loudest of all is Yamaguchi who looks incredulous at his win. Terushima cusses at the shot sinking but joins in clapping for Yamaguchi with the rest of the group. Sawamura pats Yamaguchi heartily on his shoulders, Kuroo claps like a mad man with Bokuto hooting alongside him. Kageyama moves to lift his boyfriend happily, shouting his praises as even Tsukishima claps for his best friend. 

Kenma begins to hand out bottles of water to all participants, an effort to help ease all the drunkards. Sawamura checks his watch and raises his eyebrows in surprise. 

"It's already 3am!?" 

"Time flies when you're having fun, Sa'amura~." Kuroo slurs, in between gulping water. "Especially when you're having sex, right Bo?" 

"Yeah! I'm late for practice a lot because we're—" 

"Okay!" Sawamura interrupts, pushing his roommates towards the door. "It's time to get you both home!"

"What!? Not yet! One more go on the dancefloor!" Kuroo shouts, not yet sober from his drunken stupor.

His boyfriend is all for his rambunctiousness and hoots loudly, pulling Kuroo through the door for one last dance. 

Sawamura shakes his head, exasperated by their stupidity but is then tapped on the shoulder by a somewhat shy Terushima. He crosses his arms with a smile as Terushima clears his throat to speak.

"How about we dance? Ya know, if you want to?" Terushima asks, not looking at him dead on. "I mean, it's cool if you don't want to—"

"Sure." Sawamura replies, not hesitating at all.

Terushima jumpst at his response, his glasses becoming askew. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"Yeah, let's go." Sawamura says, his smile wide. Terushima looks bewildered at his forwardness which has others chuckling as he's pulled by the hand towards the entrance of the conservatory following behind Bokuto and Kuroo.

It seems all the other couples are ready to follow suit, with Hinata dragging a less than enthusiastic Kenma along and Yamaguchi pulling Kageyama to follow suit. Which leaves Koganegawa, Lev, Kunimi, Akaashi and Tsukishima, the later two who still haven't moved from their position. 

"Let's go too!" Lev shouts, unknowingly spraying Kunimi with his water bottle. 

"Watch it, dumbass." he replies, less than enthusiastically. But his scowl turns to a smirk as his eyes turn to Akaashi and Tsukishima. 

"But maybe we should get out of here, leave the _lovebirds_ to themselves." Kunimi teases, his eyes catching Akaashi's. 

Tsukishima stiffens in his arms and Akaashi's heart sinks as he thinks he's about to get up. He knows he's pushed his luck as far as it possibly can go but having his crush in his arms is something he could get used to. But instead Tsukishima flips Kunimi off with a snide smile. 

"Yeah, go away. How about you go find and make out with Kindaichi." 

Kunimi's cheeks light up, his brow irked in irritation. "Shut up! That was one time!" 

Lev and Koganegawa try to cover up their laughter but Kunimi glowers at them too, Tsukishima leans back against Akaashi much to his delight. 

"How'd you manage to get so bold after only a few beers, Tsukki." Kunimi says with his arms crossed, fixing him with a raised brow. 

"What? I'm following your advice, aren't I?" Tsukishima replies with a frown.

Kunimi smiles, impressed, "I guess you're right. Alright, you two. Let's go dance." 

Lev shouts in triumph as Koganegawa jumps towards the door, Kunimi follows behind them at a slower and much quieter pace, leaving Akaashi and Tsukishima alone in the conservatory. 

It's only then that Akaashi realises how quiet he's been, his desire to counteract his tequila shots making him chatty has made him fall completely silent. Tsukishima makes to stand up and Akaashi wistfully lets his arms move from around him. It's just the two of them together alone and with alcohol still buzzing in his system, Akaashi can feel himself start to panic.

"I'm sorry I didn't get off you any sooner." Tsukishima says, his back to Akaashi as he moves across the room to sit on a couch that faces the large window looking out onto the garden.

Akaashi doesn't respond yet, standing himself to join Tsukishima on the couch; his feet feel heavy and his body sluggish as he moves towards him. His mind scrambles to form words as his body hits the soft material of the couch. There's some distance between them, which feels like far too much after having had Tsukishima in his arms for such a long time. 

"It's fine… I didn't want you to." Akaashi replies slowly, stupidly honest for no reason.

Silence follows his words and embarrassment paints his features as he replays his own words in his head. He must sound like a pervert. He glances over to Tsukishima, hoping to gauge how bad the damage he's done is and sees the blonde boy biting his lip looking incredibly uncomfortable. 

_Jesus, Keiji. What have you done?_

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Shit." Tsukishima spits out as he begins picking at his fingers, "This was a terrible idea."

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have said that." 

"Huh?" Tsukishima finally looks at him, his blonde hair swishing softly as his face moves. "Said what?"

"That I didn't want you to get off me." 

_It sounds even worse the second time round, idiot._

Tsukishima's cheeks dust pink and he looks back out onto the garden before them, still playing with his fingers.

"That doesn't bother me. Not in the slightest."

"It doesn't?" Akaashi questions, following Tsukishima's lead and looking out onto the garden. Even though it's autumn, the grass is a lush green and a large tree stands as the centerpiece of the verdant space. Majority of its leaves are stubbornly intact, though a few have fallen, beginning to congregate at the base of its powerful trunk. 

"No. I..liked it." 

"As did I." 

Akaashi begins to pick his fingers too, his heart is beating far too fast right now.

"I'm no good at this." Tsukishima says with a sigh, leaning his head back against the couch in frustration. 

"This?" Akaashi echoes, his eyes on a leaf as it falls, dancing with the wind before it rests on the ground.

"Talking. I don't usually do it that much, I honestly have no clue how I have friends."

Akaashi chuckles, his heart rate easing, "It's probably because you're so charming."

Tsukishima snorts, "Me? Charming? You worry me, Akaashi-san. I know for a fact I'm not charming." 

Akaashi looks back at him, his eyes falling to the blonde hair that frames Tsukishima's beautiful face. 

"I find you… incredibly charming." he says quietly, part of him hearing Tsukishima can't hear him. 

But the boy looks back to him shocked, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

"Y-you do?"

"I do." Akaashi nods, not knowing where his confidence is coming from, "I have ever since I first met you in the library. You looked so—"

 _Beautiful_.

Is what Akaashi wants to say but the tequila won't win that easily, he bites his tongue and looks away trying to stop the heat that's rushing to his face.

"...Charming." he finishes, sounding very much like he's constipated. Terushima would facepalm if he could see him right now. 

"Thank you." Tsukishima's voice is a whisper, as soft as a mouse. "No one's ever called me charming before."

Akaashi smiles to himself, proud of being the first to do so. 

"I think you're really… " Tsukishima begins, trying to find a word. "Clean." 

Akaashi snorts, not able to control himself, he's slowly losing against the tequila. For some reason, the word 'clean' is the funniest thing he's ever heard, he can't control the laughter that runs from his lips. Tsukishima joins him, even though he's cringing at himself, a palm to his forehead like he can't believe his own words. 

"I told you I'm fucking bad at this. Plus I'm drunk so doubly fucked." 

Akaashi laughs all the more at Tsukishima's embarrassment, it's so freeing to just sit beside and laugh with him. He feels his whole body shake with laughter, feeling lighter than he has in a very long time. He begins to calm down and sighs as his body relaxes, his hands rest back on the couch but one of them touches soft skin and he jumps as he realises that he's gotten closer to Tsukishima, their hands on top of one another. 

"Sorry." Akaashi says as he takes his hand away but Tsukishima stops him, taking hold of the hand as he pushes his glasses up with his other one.

"It's fine. I mean I sat in your lap so holding your hand is nothing." Tsukishima says, his eyes back on the garden. 

Once more, Akaashi follows suit, taking better hold of Tsukishima's hand, lacing their fingers together. He can't trust his voice or thoughts so for now, perhaps it's best to let his actions speak for him. Tsukishima doesn't seem to mind, in fact he scoops a little closer, so much so that Akaashi can hear the low hum of his breath and smell the warm earthy scent of his cologne. It's funny he didn't remember smelling it before when he had Tsukishima in his arms but the scent already smells familiar, at home in his nostrils. 

Time is suspended as they sit in silence on the couch, in a stranger's home as close as lovers.

Slowly but surely, Tsukishima shifts and Akaashi turns his head to face him. He's close, closer than he was before, Akaashi could count his blonde eyelashes if he wanted to, but he doesn't. Their eyes are locked and suddenly all the air in the room vanishes, it's unclear if the pounding he can hear is his own heart or the heart of the boy who seems to be getting even closer to him.

He looks at Tsukishima's lips as he too inches forward, his heart jumping to his throat. He tries to recall the advice Terushima gave him but his mind blanks completely; he has no idea what he's doing but he doesn't even care at this point. Desire has never gripped him as tightly as it does right now. 

They both move together, lips reaching for one another like two halves of a closing book would. 

But the conservatory doors burst open before they can seal the deal and both young men jump apart in surprise at the abrupt interruption. 

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE ALL—" Goshiki shouts, red faced and eyes hazy. But he stops as he sees only Tsukishima and Akaashi who have both since jumped up in alarm. He's wearing a multi-coloured Hawaiian t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. 

"Huh? B-but, I thought— Where is everyone else? You guys left me on my own!" Goshiki slurs, hiccuping in between his words like a fool. 

It's only then Akaashi realises how unsteady on his feet Goshiki is and how dazed the boy looks. Tsukishima sighs long and deep, his voice barely above a whisper as he speaks. 

"Everyone is dancing, Goshiki." Tsukishima responds, sounding off. 

Goshiki looks at him, squinting his eyes as reads the expression on his friend's face. His drunken anger falls and his bottom lip wobbles as his eyes widen and wobble. 

"A-are you mad at me, Tsukki?" Goshiki asks, his voice shaky, "What did I do? I-I'm so sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" 

In a record timing, Goshiki begins to cry, tears welling up in his dark brown eyes. "Tell me! I'll do anything! I'll climb Mt. Fuji, I'll wrestle a bear, I'll do misogi under a waterfall. You name it, Tsukishima! I swear it on my life." 

Akaashi raises his brows in sobering surprise, he's more dramatic than Bokuto which he honestly didn't think was possible. Tsukishima looks defeated as he walks over to his friend who pulls him into a tight hug, still bleating on about the lengths he'll go to for forgiveness. 

"I'm sorry, Akaashi-san." Tsukishima says as he tries and fails to hold Goshiki at an arm's length. "I need to get this idiot home before he does any more damage." 

Akaashi nods, trying to shake his disappointment, he was so close; so terribly close to kissing the boy who had been taking up space in his head for weeks now. 

"That's fine." he replies as he rounds the couch to open the conservatory door for them both, "It seems he's had one too many." 

"I'm not drunk! I have very high tolerance!" Goshiki says, snapping his head up and frowning at Akaashi. "I'm sure I could out drink you!"

"God, shut up, Goshiki." Tsukishima says as he lugs him through the doors and back towards the main house. Akaashi follows suit and once they push through the hall doors, they reach the living room that looks different from before. There are less people than before, though still enough to make the place look considerably full but many people look drunk out of their minds much like Goshiki who is staring at the strobelights like he's never seen them before. The music is relatively low, not as head pounding as before but softer probably to accommodate the early hour. It doesn't take long before they find their friends, Koganegawa and Lev are chasing each other around the large room, Hinata and Kageyama are having some kind of balloon based competition while being supervised by their boyfriends, Bokuto and Kuroo are making out while Sawamura and Terushima seem to be having a conversation leaning against a wall. The trio walk over to Kunimi who is eating birthday cake with his signature bored expression on his face, he raises a brow at them as they approach, his face falling as he sees Goshiki being pulled along by a stormy looking Tsukishima. 

"For fuck sake." he says to himself as they reach him, "Goshiki, what are you doing? Where the fuck have you even been?" 

"Just take him home or whenever, just far from here." Tsukishima says as he dumps Goshiki on Kunimi like a tired parent would. 

"Actually we're all ready to leave, we were just waiting for you two." Kunimi says eyes going back and forth from Tsukishima and Akaashi. "Are you… ready to leave?" 

"Yeah, might as well." Tsukishima says crossing his arms, "I'll round up the idiots." 

With that Tsukishima walks off to gather his friends, leaving a sobered up Akaashi with Kunimi and Goshiki who is hugging his friend tightly and mumbling something.

"So… what happened between you two?" Kunimi asks as he pushes Goshiki's face away from him. 

"...Nothing." he replies as his eyes follow Tsukishima around the room, watching as he pops the balloon Hinata and Kageyama have been trying not to drop for god knows how long. 

With a sigh, Akaashi walks off towards his own friends, feeling rather deflated at the sudden turn of events, not staying to hear Kunimi's reply. He reaches Terushima and Sawamura first, where the latter is laughing at something Terushima has said much to his delight. Sawamura smiles knowingly at him before he straightens up from the wall to acknowledge him properly. 

"You good, Akaashi?" he asks, a hint of teasing in his voice. 

"Fine, thank you, Sawamura-san. Could I ask you to help break up the lovebirds?" Akaashi replies, pointing towards Kuroo and Bokuto whose antics are getting more _inappropriate_ as they speak.

Sawamura sighs like a tired father and nods, giving Terushima a shoulder squeeze before he goes to break apart his roommates and lecture them about public decency. Terushima looks lovestruck as he watches Sawamura go, sighing like a shoujo manga protagonist.

"Akaashi, my man." Terushima sighs, with a dumb smile on his face, "What can I do to thank you? He agreed to go on a date with me and danced with me? Is tonight even fucking real?"

Akaashi smiles at his roommate's expression. At least one of them has made progress in their romantic endeavours. He feels happy for Terushima, he really does but there's a thin line of bitterness that seeps into his gut. 

"You could help me get home safely for a start. I've had too much to drink." 

Terushima laughs as he throws an arm around his friend's shoulder. "You lightweight, you only had a couple of shots."

Soon enough all ensembles are gathered and herded towards the front door, not before they thank their gracious host, Hyakuzawa who is startlingly tall up close, but a well-mannered and surprisingly soft-spoken young man. He high fives Hinata who looks happy at the contact and hugs his other fellow members of the volleyball club like Bokuto, Koganegawa and Goshiki. Although, it takes a while to get Goshiki off him, who seems to have gotten even drunker in the short time he's been left with Kunimi. 

Both parties spill out of the residential property and out onto the street, the cold air sobering them all up considerably. Bokuto tucks his hands into the sleeves of Kuroo's jacket as he complains about the cold while Kageyama gives Yamaguchi a piggy back ride, seeing this Hinata motions for Kenma to jump on his back, his competitive spirit against Kageyama flaring up immediately. He challenges him to a sprint to see who can make it to the station quicker but a smack on the head from their former captain has both hotheads stopping in their foolish tracks. They all walk together, chatting aimbly as they walk towards the nearest station. Akaashi walks beside Terushima who is singing some rock song off key, he has his eyes on Tsukishima who is walking beside Yamaguchi, talking to him in a hushed voice. He doesn't look angry anymore, in fact a small smile pulls across his face at something his best friend says to him. 

Akaashi can feel something restless and heavy brewing within him. 

Is it alright to leave things like they are? They were going to kiss, weren't they? Or was he reading the situation wrong? No, that couldn't be it, they were so close and were holding hands, afterall. It had to have meant something, Tsukishima must have felt something too… right?

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Goshiki says as he lets go of Kunimi who has since still been acting as his anchor and rushes towards a nearby 7-Eleven. 

"Me too!" Lev and Koganegawa say at the same time, bounding off to join their friend. 

It seems that hunger has caught up with a lot of their group, they decide to break apart for the night: Goshiki, Lev, Koganegawa, Yamaguchi, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Kunimi decide to head into the the shop while the rest of them decided to head on towards the station. 

"Tonight was so much fun!" Lev says, jumping happily, "We have to do it again!"

"Next time Kenma has to play so we can dare him to dance like that again for us." Kuroo says with a snort, making others laugh too. His laughter breaks off as Kenma jabs him in the side. 

"And next time, I think I'll dare you not to speak for the rest of the evening." Sawamura says with a smirk. 

"Oh, Sa'amura, you know you'd miss my sexy voice~." 

Sawamura flips him off and Bokuto cackles as his boyfriend frowns and throws himself on him dramatically. More goodbyes and hugs are exchanged between the two groups as they go their separate ways, half of Goshiki's group enters the store to rummage the shelves as Kuroo, Bokuto and Sawamura begin to walk ahead, waving back to them.

"You okay, Akaashi?" Kenma asks, from Hinata's back. 

Akaashi realises how quiet he's been, how lost in his thoughts he's let himself become. He looks up trying to find the words. 

"I'm...fine." Akaashi says but he doesn't look back at Kenma, his eyes are still on Tsukishima who is talking to Kunimi as they walk toward the convenience store's opening doors. 

He doesn't want to leave things like this. 

He can't. 

Otherwise, what did he do this all for?

The clothes, the shot taking, the attempted flirting? All of this to leave on hand-holding and a maybe kiss? No, that's not good enough. He's sobered up a lot since his shots but Akaashi still has enough alcohol in him to make one final stupid decision, or at least that's the excuse he'll use if this all goes to hell. Kuroo, Bokuto and Sawamura have stopped further up the road, wondering what the hold up is and Kenma, Hinata and Terushima look at Akaashi with questioning looks on their faces. 

"You sure, man?" Terushima asks, stepping towards Akaashi. 

"I— Just a moment." Akaashi says as he steps forward, ignoring his voice of reason that begs him to go home and abandon his foolhardy plan.

"Tsukishima!" he calls out, halting the boy in question just before he can set foot inside the convenience store. 

The blonde boy whips around in surprise at being called so suddenly and loudly in the early hours of the morning. If he was in a better state of mind, Akaashi would probably cringe at how loud his voice carries across the desolate street but now isn't the time to think; it's time to act.

He closes the distance between them in only a few steps, his heart racing as his hands reach out to grab Tsukishima's face. 

For once in all his 19 years, Akaashi doesn't let himself think.

Instead, he lets himself feel, pulling Tsukishima's lips to his and pressing hard against the boy he desires so wholeheartedly. 

And he was right, Tsukishima's lips are soft. Soft and perfect. He cups the boy's face, which is warm despite the cold autumn air, and kisses him slowly but firmly. His heart implodes upon itself when Tsukishima presses back just as desperately, his hands scrambling to grab Akaashi's forearms. If the sound of his blood pumping wasn't the only thing he could hear, Akaashi would register Terushima's shout of "AKAASHI, MY MAN!" and Kuroo's and Bokuto's combined wolf whistle. He lets himself indulge just a little bit more, greedily pressing his lips a few more times against a very willing Tsukishima before he pulls back, breathing heavily.

He swallows as he thinks of something to say, staring directly into the eyes of a clearly astounded Tsukshima. The boy's glasses are askew, his lips still parted and his cheeks a hushed red. 

"G-goodnight." Akaashi says, hands still holding his face. 

Tsukishima nods, eyes blown wide and dazed. Akaashi slowly lets go of him and bows before promptly turning on his heels to join his friends who jostle and congratulate him like he's the MVP of a sport's match. His whole body feels like it's fire, adrenaline pulsing through his veins as he tries to wrap his head around his own actions. He can't even hear what they're saying as they shake him about, patting him on his back, shoulders and head. But he knows he's smiling, knows that his heart and head are on cloud nine as he's finally, finally pushed past his fears and run towards what he knows he wants. 

He doesn't look back, not wanting to ruin the moment with whatever he'll see behind him. He just lets himself indulge in the moment's glory, pushing his worries and overthinking to the back of his head where they can't bother him. 

Right now, even if it's just for a night, Akaashi wants to remember only the best of his sudden love: his beautiful face, sardonic humour and his soft lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO AKAASHI GO! GET UR MANS!!! God, this chapter was a blast to write. I was cackling at my own jokes and all, like a dumbass I know. Also, Goshiki's drunken line about not being drunk and having high tolerance comes verbatim from yours truly after I downed half a bottle of vodka. I literally couldn't stand (please don't follow my example; drink responsibly!!). I really hope you enjoyed these two chapters as they were so much fun to write and I really love and am super proud of them. 
> 
> To explain my absence, I'll make a long story short: not only was I dealing with writer's block, procrastination and the throes of life in July, Haikyuu!! manga ended and to put it lightly: that destroyed me. I'm honestly not being dramatic when I saw Haikyuu!! ending affected me greatly, I've cried so much and it hurts so much to say goodbye to my favourite manga of all time that I've kept up with for the last 6 years. Seriously, there was a point where I couldn't look at anything Haikyuu!! because it hurt so much and I started crying all over again. And to add to all that, I'm probably the only person in the world (please put the knife down) that wasn't thrilled with how it ended so yeah... 
> 
> Anyway!! I am very happy to be back as all my fics have a place in my heart which I was reminded of as I wrote this chapter, I was really smiling to myself as I typed away. Ugh, I'm such a softies for sweet romance and fluff, honestly, my weak heart can't take angst so I avoid it like the plague. All that being said, please let me know what you think of these two chapters, praise me, scold me, strike me down with a hot iron (actually please don't), do what you like and I will see your lovely self in the next chapter ʕ๑•ᴥ•๑ʔ ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
